¿Siete Pecados Navidales?
by Neliel
Summary: La Navidad no es siempre lo que parece, sino que se lo digan a cierto rubio y cierta castaña. ¿Qué puede pasar en dos semanas entre dos personas aparentemente tan distintas? Entra y descúbrelo tú mismo :P Fic cortito de ocho capítulos! [DracoxHermione]
1. Prologue

**Hola! bueno, este es el primer fic que subo -y que hago así en plan serio desde hace tiempo- por estos lares, y tb el primero que hago de Harry Potter :$ (al menos yo sola, he colaborado en alguno que otro). Así que se admiten tomates, lechugas y todo tipo de vegetales no contundentes (un poquito de piedad), así como críticas constructivas (si me ponéis a parir sin motivo simplemente lo ignoraré y no contestaré, así que ni lo intentéis, aprovechad ese tiempo para otra cosa :P)... y bueno, si os gusta decidlo tb! los reviews ayudan a levantar el ánimo, y probablemente a q escriba más rápido :)**

**En fin, y sin más rollo, aquí va el capi, espero que os guste.**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, escenarios, etc. me pertenece... blablabla... ya sabéis ;)**

* * *

- ¡Navidad, Navidad, dulce Navidaaaad!

- Ron¿quieres hacer el favor de callarte¡No me dejas leer!

- Estamos alegres hoy, eh… no seas así, mujer¡con lo bonita que es la Navidad! Con sus dulces, sus peleas de nieve, sus regalos, sus dulces, su comida, su champán, sus uvas, sus vacaciones, su decoración, sus dul…

- _Odio la Navidad_.

- Hereje… cómo puedes decir eso.

- ¿Porque después de las vacaciones llegan los exámenes¿Porque después de dos semanas una ha cogido esos cinco kilos de más que tanto le había costado bajar en dos meses¿O quizás porque todo me parece una farsa enorme: amor y amistad para todo el mundo?

Durante unos segundos, el pelirrojo abrió la boca para contestar, la volvió a cerrar, y nuevamente la volvió a abrir, con una sonrisa de triunfo iluminando su cara; por fin había encontrado la forma de rebatirle a Hermione.

- Uno, pensé que te gustaban los exámenes, dos- la miró de arriba abajo como si no pudiese asimilar las palabras de tu amiga- yo te veo siempre igual- la castaña le lanzó una mirada iracunda- ¡igual de estupenda, claro!... eh, y tres… bueno, para eso aún no he encontrado respuesta- comentó rascándose la cabeza con aire pensativo- ¡Pero la encontraré!

La Gryffindor negó con la cabeza sonriendo; desde luego Ron era un caso aparte… aunque la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaban peleando, pues el chico siempre conseguía sacarla de sus casillas con sus tonterías y comentarios inoportunos, en el fondo le adoraba. Le gustaba. Oh, diablos, estaba enamorada de él desde hacía años, para qué seguir negándoselo a sí misma. Sin embargo, él parecía no querer nada más allá de una simple amistad, así que ella nunca se había decidido a dar el paso, pues lo valoraba demasiado como amigo y no quería perderle. Tan sumida en sus pensamientos estaba, que no vio a cierto pelinegro acercarse…

- Herm¡Herm! Tierra llamando a Hermione¿me recibes?- comentó con sorna pasando una mano por delante de su cara.

- Ah, hola, Harry- dijo algo distraída.

- Chica, últimamente estás en las nubes¿en qué pensabas?

- En nada en especial…- dijo echando un vistazo rápido al pelirrojo que había sentado a su lado, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Harry- ¿Querías algo?

- ¿Eh? Ah, sí, venía a recordarle a Ron que en- consultó su reloj- veinte minutos tenemos entrenamiento de Quiddich- con una sonrisa comprobó cómo empalidecía la cara del susodicho-, así que será mejor que nos vayamos ya… ¿Vienes?

- Uhm, bueno, la verdad es que pensaba ir a hacerle una visita a Hagrid…

- Venga Mione, vente y luego vamos los tres juntos a verle¿sí?

- Mmm…- Harry la estaba mirando con ojitos de súplica- ¡Esta bien, está bien!- dijo riendo y levantando las manos en señal de rendición- No sé para qué intento negarme, siempre me acabas convenciendo, Potter- continuó mientras le golpeaba suavemente con el puño en el hombro.

- Uno, que tiene sus encantos- la chica le miró entre molesta y divertida- venga, vámonos que sino no llegamos.

Después de que Harry y Ron cogieran todo lo necesario para el entrenamiento, atravesaron en retrato de la Dama Gorda y recorrieron los numerosos pasillos, saltando los cambiantes escalones casi por inercia, evitando a Peeves y al Barón Sanguinario, al que últimamente le daba por rondar su zona, cosa que inquietaba a todos los Gryffindor, hasta llegar a las puertas de roble que daban al exterior.

Luego siguieron caminando por los ahora nevados campos de Hogwarts, pasaron la cabaña de su enorme amigo y por fin llegaron al campo del deporte rey del mundo mágico, donde se separaron para ir los chicos a los vestuarios y la castaña a las gradas.

El entrenamiento transcurrió de manera normal. Es decir, el equipo escarlata y dorado practicando sus técnicas y demás movimientos y Harry dando consejos y órdenes, y Hermione, aburrida al cabo de estar mirando durante un rato un deporte que no la entusiasmaba demasiado, leyendo uno de los muchos libros que había sacado de la biblioteca para la realización de algún trabajo.

Cuando al fin acabaron, la castaña les hizo señas para que se acercaran volando, y una vez a su lado, les dijo que si querían ir a ver a Hagrid no la esperasen, pues tenía que ir a la biblioteca a terminar un trabajo urgente- Ron y Harry rodaron los ojos ante el comentario, seguramente "la urgencia" fuese para después de las vacaciones-, por se despidieron hasta la hora de cenar.

La castaña deshizo el camino andado hasta llegar de nuevo a la entrada y se dirigió de inmediato a su lugar favorito –quizás junto con el recién descubierto baño de prefectos- de todo el castillo. Una vez allí, se dirigió con paso firme y seguro a la sección de literatura muggle y cogió un libro negro, con ribetes plateados, y bastante antiguo, que había empezado hacía un par de días. Romeo y Julieta.

Sí, les había mentido a sus amigos, no iba a preparar ningún trabajo; pero pensaba- sabía- que si les decía la verdad, que pasaba las horas muertas leyendo algún libro muggle que no tenía nada que ver con sus estudios, probablemente ser burlarían. Quizás Harry no, era demasiado caballeroso para eso, pero Ron… y si encima se enteraban de que su tema favorito de lectura eran las novelas románticas, tendría cachondeo para rato. Para meses. Años. Para el resto de su vida.

Por segunda vez en ese día, sacudió la cabeza, pero esta vez para alejar esos pensamientos de su mente y concentrarse en la lectura. En realidad ya había leído el libro varias veces, pero cada cierto tiempo lo volvía a releer, pues era uno de sus favoritos y el final siempre conseguía sacarle alguna lagrimilla. Sí, a la prefecta perfecta se le saltaban las lágrimas. Nadie es perfecto, ni siquiera ella, aunque se aproximaba bastante a la perfección. Pero, por supuesto, no tanto como…

- Malfoy- dijo entre dientes después de que éste le quitase el libro que tenía en las manos hacía unos instantes- Devuélveme eso- ordenó.

- Dame una razón convincente, sangre sucia, y quizás me lo piense.

- ¿Lo estaba leyendo hasta que tú llegaste?

- Respuesta incorrecta, sabelotodo, creo que me lo quedaré- sonrió y puso el volumen a la altura de sus ojos grises para ver el título- ¿Romeo y Julieta?- comentó incrédulo- ¿Interesada en amores imposibles, Granger?

- ¿Qué sabes tú sobre ese libro, hurón?- lo miró sorprendida. ¿Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, el sangre purisísisisisisisisisisima, el odio-todo-lo-referente-a-los-muggles, _sabía_ algo de ellos¿Dónde estaba la cámara oculta?

- Fue escrito por Shakespeare en 1595, es un drama sobre el amor imposible entre Romeo, descendiente de los Montesco, y Julieta, de los Capuleto, familias nobles enfrentadas desde hacía años, está ambientada en Verona…- la cara de Hermione era un auténtico poema, y Draco no pudo evitar una sonrisa de autosuficiencia- Cultura general, Granger. Hay algunas cosas muggles que incluso _merecen_ ser sabidas por los magos.

- Perdona¿qué día es hoy?

- 21 de dic… ¿A qué coño viene eso?

- Joder¿estás seguro de que no es 28? Esto tiene que tratarse de una broma…- él la miró sin comprender- Déjalo, cosas de muggles.

- En fin…- empezó a alejarse- ¡Eh, mi libro!- gritó la castaña corriendo detrás de él, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de la señora Pince- ¡Devuélvemelo, yo lo tenía primero!

- ¿Yo lo tenía primero? No te creía tan infantil, sangre sucia.

- Cállate y dámelo, hurón.

- ¿Quién te crees que…?

No pudo completar la frase porque en ese momento apareció Peeves y comenzó a empaparle de arriba a abajo con una botella de champán- previamente agitada, no batida-, provocando la risa de Hermione.

- ¡Hijo de…!- por segunda vez no pudo acabar, ya que el fantasma aprovechó para apuntarle directamente a la boca, haciendo que Draco se callase y comenzase a escupir.

La chica estaba doblada de risa y con lágrimas en los ojos ante la escena, pero de pronto se vio interrumpida, porque seguidamente la mojó a ella también. Está de más decir que cuando al duendecillo se le acabó la munición, arrojó la botella a la cabeza del rubio, ganándose una nueva retahíla de insultos por su parte y una carcajada por la de la castaña, que sirvió para hacer que se desternillase histéricamente y se alejase canturreando un villancico "algo" modificado sobre estudiantes bobos empapados.

- _Odio la puta Navidad_, con sus putos villancicos, sus putas reuniones familiares y sus putas bromas- maldijo el rubio.

- Sabes, Malfoy… por una vez, no puedo estar más de acuerdo contigo- comentó la castaña- Aunque reconozco que esta vez ha merecido la pena ser el blanco de una broma con tal de verte así- le miró de arriba a abajo, se rió nuevamente y, dejando a un Draco estupefacto, se alejó por el pasillo rumbo al baño de prefectos.

* * *

**Bueno, qué tal? tanto si os ha gustado como si no, hacédmelo saber dándole a Go!**

**Ah, y bueno, el fic en principio será cortito, supongo que tendrá siete capítulos (por el título, y tal...), tengo pensado otro más largo, pero ese lo subiré cuando lleve algo más escrito. Y jum, qué más... en principio no tengo ningún día determinado para ir subiendo caps, pero lo más probable es que sea los fines de semana, ya que es cuando más tiempo tengo, aunque quizás haya semanas que suba más veces, o ninguna... en este último caso, perdonadme, pero ya sabéis... estudios malos :P**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, dejad muchos revieeeews! **


	2. Goodbye, pride

**Hola hola hola!**

**Muchísisisisisimas gracias por los reviews! me ha hecho mucha ilusión leerlos :) la verdad es q animan mucho a escribir... así q, aunq no tenía pensado subir hasta que llevase algo más hecho (este fic lo voy haciendo sobre la marcha :P), seré wena con vosotras (o vosotros? hay algún chico?). Así q aquí os va un nuevo capi, es un poquito más largo que el anterior (el primero eran unas 3 págs de word, este son... 4 o 5 creo). De todas formas ya digo que, aunq intentaré hacerlos algo más largos, tp serán mucho más, xq principalmente es un fic cómico (o lo intento, jeje) sin una trama sólida... pero si aún así os siguen pareciendo cortos haré lo que pueda :P**

**Wenu, os dejo con el capi, disfrutadlo:D**

* * *

No se la podía sacar de la cabeza. La imagen de Granger alejándose contoneando las caderas sensualmente–probablemente de forma inconsciente-, empapada completamente por el champán, con la ropa ajustándose a sus hasta ahora inapreciadas curvas y el salvaje pelo domado parcialmente por la humedad del líquido, se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. Pero eso no era lo más jodido. Lo preocupante era que no era la primera vez que veía a una chica así. Pero sí la primera que ocupaba su mente de tal forma, no permitiéndole concentrarse en nada. 

- No lo entiendo¡no lo entiendo, joder! No es para tanto…

- ¿El qué no es para tanto?

- Joder, Zabini- se asustó el Slytherin- ¿desde cuándo llevas ahí?

- Uhm, déjame que piense… desde que te has quedado embobado mirándome mientras te contaba lo mío con Stevenson.

- ¿Eh¿Quién?

- Me encanta cuando me escuchas…

- Lo siento, Blaise, tengo la cabeza en otra parte…

- ¿_Lo siento? _¿Un Malfoy disculpándose? Creo que ya puedo morir tranquilo después de esto- sonrió el moreno.

- …

- Draco, sé que no somos amigos del alma, pero puedes confiar en mí, seguro que no es para tanto. Vamos, cuéntale al _tito_ Blaise- le dijo en tono paternal, acercándose al rubio y apoyándole una mano en el hombro.

- ¿Tito?- repitió divertido- No sé…- dudó sobre lo que iba a decir… ¿Cuándo estaba dispuesto a revelar?- Es que no consigo sacarme a una tía de la cabeza.

- Venga, venga, venga, me estás vacilando. ¿Tú, pillado por una tía¿Quién es la pobre desgraciada? –el rubio le asesinó con la mirada, pero Blaise le ignoró- Porque no creo que sea Parkinson, sino estaría dando saltitos por los pasillos… Bullstrode tampoco, no tienes tan mal gusto… Mmm, con Greengrass no tienes demasiada relación, y con…

- ¡Eh, eh¡Alto ahí¿Qué eres, un jodido paparazzi o qué¿Qué sabes tú con quiénes me voy yo?

- Psé… uno tiene sus fuentes- se miró las uñas con aire de entendido- ¿He acertado o no?

- Vale, no es ninguna de esas.

- Entonces, no creo que sea de Slytherin.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó sorprendido.

- Hombre, aunque no sería la primera vez que te liases con una de cursos inferiores, digamos que… no te veo _pillado_ por una cría.

- ¿Y quién te ha dicho que lo esté?

- Llámalo como quieras. ¿Prefieres encaprichado, enchochado, obsesionado, enamorado…?

- No sigas por ahí- amenazó el rubio- Dejémoslo en… encaprichado, supongo.

- Vale, el primer paso es reconocerlo.

- ¿Y el segundo?

- Superarlo.

- Zabini…

- ¡Coño, es en serio! Líate con ella, después de un tiempo –no sé, días, semanas…- te acabarás cansando. Pero sino…

- No habrá peros. Mmmh¿liarme con ella, dices? Pfff… no puedo…

- ¿Que no puedes¿Cómo que no puedes?

- No, no puedo.

- ¿Por qué? Draco¿quién…?

- ¡Draquitoooo!- una morena se abalanzó sobre el chico y le besó en la mejilla- Hola, Blaise.

- Pansy- el moreno sacudió la cabeza a modo de saludo.

- Pansy¿qué haces aquí?

- Tenemos clase de Pociones en un rato, venía a buscaros- se encogió de hombros- ¿Vamos primero a desayunar?

- No te diré que no.

000

- ¡Y a que no sabéis qué pasó después!

- ¡Dilo ya!

- ¡Es que es increíble!

- ¡Venga, no te hagas de rogar, mujer!

- Vale, preparaos que ahí va…

- Venga.

- ¿Listos?

- ¿¡PERO QUIERES HACER EL FAVOR DE CONTARLO YAAAA!?

- Ay, chica, qué borde… pues ahora no lo cuento…

- …

Hermione se giró molesta, cansada de las estupideces de Parvati y Lavender. Siempre con sus chismes sobre los demás, que si este ha hecho tal, que si esta se ha liado con no-sé-quién, que si el nuevo número de Corazón de Bruja venía con un regalo súper-hiper-mega guay… no sabía de dónde sacaba Ginny la paciencia para aguantarlas.

Bueno, ella, y el resto de las chicas. De hecho, la única que no podía con sus comentarios pijiles era ella.

En fin. Ya estaba acostumbrada a ser algo diferente. Especial. Vale, rara con ganas. Al menos, comparada con el resto de chicas. Pero bueno, era feliz así, y todo el mundo en el colegio la aceptaba y quería como era. Menos los Slytherin, claro. Para ellos era solo una sangre sucia. Para todos… incluyendo a Malfoy.

Y ahí estamos, vuelta la burra al trigo, otra vez pensando en él. Y es que desde aquel extraño encuentro en la biblioteca –en el que había visto por primera vez una sonrisa no burlesca dirigida hacia ella- y el accidente en el pasillo con Peeves –en el que había apreciado cómo caían minúsculas gotitas del dorado líquido por su piel, mojándolo todo, marcando sus trabajados músculos debido al Quiddich- cada dos por tres se encontraba con su imagen en la cabeza, rememorando el momento.

No estaba mal, tenía una sonrisa simplemente perfecta. Y un pelo –al menos en apariencia- suave y sedoso, no como el suyo. Y unos pectorales y abdominales que eran la envidia de muchos chicos y el deseo de muchas chicas de colegio. Por no hablar de esos ojazos grises que quitaban el sueño… -suspiró como la quinceañera soñadora que era-. Sí, debía admitirlo, era guapo. Muy guapo. Ay… estaba buenísimo… pero lo guapo no le quitaba lo gilipollas, ni los cinco años de insultos y humillaciones. Además, ella _quería_ a Ron…

… Que tampoco le hacía ni puñetero caso, dicho sea de paso. Pero al menos pensando en él no se sentía una traidora. Ni una estúpida, para qué negarlo. ¿Ella y Malfoy juntos? Sí, quizás cuando nevase hacia arriba, los cerdos volasen y Snape ridiculizase a uno de su Casa ante la de los leones –por supuesto, lo más probable era lo primero-.

- Herm¿vienes?

- ¿Adónde?

- Pues a clase, mujer, dónde sino. ¡Espabila! Si ya andabas distraída de por sí, desde hace dos días ni te cuento. ¿Ha pasado algo?- preguntó sutilmente el ojiverde.

- No, Harry, no ha pasado nada- dijo en un tono cansado, muy significativo que, por supuesto, Ron no notó.

- Ajá. Bueno, no te preocupes. Hoy es nuestro último día de clase, luego tendrás toda la Navidad por delante para… lo que sea- sonrió el moreno, dándole ánimos.

- Sí… gracias, Harry- le sonrió de vuelta- Bueno¿vamos? No quiero llegar tarde a clase de Snape- la mueca de desagrado que surcó su rostro hizo reír a sus dos amigos.

- Sí, tienes razón, no le demos motivos para que nos castigue… ya lo hace de por sí. Vámonos ya.

Se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron a la salida, seguidos por algún compañero más de Casa, sin darse cuenta de que un par de ojos grises se alzaron para observarles. Especialmente a cierta leona…

… Gesto que cierto moreno de la mesa de las serpientes no pasó por alto.

000

Orgullo.

Orgullo Malfoy.

_Tremendo_ orgullo Malfoy.

Piensa en otra cosa, Draco, piensa en otra cosa –_plop_, **_200 gramos de piel de dragón_**- ¡No, no mires allí! Joder, menudas piernas, ya podía venir sin túnica más veces…- **_trocear un níscalo hasta convertirlo en polvo finito_**- ¡He dicho que no mires! Mierdamierdamierda¿quieres apartar los ojos de esas largas, larguísimas, tremendas pier…¡Aaaargh, sal de mi maldita cabeza, joder! -**_1 pimiento verde, _**_fshhhh_– Uhm, esto suena mal… ah, mierda, se está sentando… Nonononono, no, no y definitivamente, NO. No puedes mirarla¡es sólo una impura! Está buena, sí, pero no deja de ser una sangre sucia, no contamines tu vista –**_remover en el sentido de las agujas del reloj durante 5 minutos_**- Nah, eso es una gilipollez, busquemos otro argumento… Mmmh, veamos… piensa en tu familia. En tus padres. Sí, piensa en la vergüenza que supondría para ellos – y para ti- que se enterasen de esto. Piensa en el orgullo Malfoy. En _tu orgullo_. Ella no merece que la mires… Mmm, por cierto¿a qué coño huele…?

¡¡¡BOOOOOOOOM!!!

Una espesa humareda que olía a azufre revenido se extendió por la superficie de la habitación intoxicando a todo el mundo.

- ¿Pero qué…?

- ¡Neville, qué has hecho esta vez!

- Longbottom¡venga aquí ahora mismo!

- Pero, pero… ¡esta vez yo no he sido¡Lo juro!

- ¿Entonces quién ha sido?

- …

Una vez que la cortina de humo se hubo disipado y la gente dejó de toser y pudo ver con claridad, profesor y alumnos se giraron a todas partes para descubrir al culpable de haber convertido el aula en una burda imitación del infierno por unos instantes interminables. Y cuando lo vieron, con el pelo rubio revuelto y sucio, una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro y éste cubierto de una mezcla asquerosa –que supusieron sería la poción fallida-, nadie lo podía creer.

- Señor Malfoy, perdiendo el tiempo en mis clases¿eh?

- Yo, yo…- Snape se acercó a su mesa para comprobar cuál había sido el fallo, y una vez identificó mentalmente que la causa había sido la introducción de elementos incorrectos, volvió lentamente a su sitio.

- Salga a la pizarra ahora mismo - dijo Snape con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

- …- el rubio suspiró con resignación, se levantó y, con el típico _orgullo_ que caracterizaba a su estirpe, se dirigió con paso firme y seguro a la palestra.

- Bien, ahora comience a recitarnos los ingredientes de la poción que estaba elaborando…

- 200 gramos de piel de dragón, una ramita de albahaca mágica, medio…

- No, no, no, no, no; no me ha dejado terminar… como iba diciendo, comience a recitarnos los ingredientes de la poción que estaba elaborando, uhm, al son del villancico que usted elija- completó con una mueca sarcástica, al tiempo que la gente empezaba a murmurar y soltar risitas de incredulidad. ¿Snape perjudicando a Slytherin, a _Draco Malfoy_? Una visión de cerdos volantes y copos cayendo hacia arriba surcó la mente de cierta alumna a toda velocidad.

- ¿Pero qué me estás contando?- la furia y la vergüenza se expandían a partes iguales por todo su ser. ¿Qué coño le pasaba a su padrino?

- No voy a permitir que se dirija a mí en esos términos, señor Malfoy. Haga lo que le digo si no quiere que reste puntos a su Casa y le imponga algo peor… _mucho_ peor- sonrió de una manera que helaba la sangre, y Draco retrocedió unos pasos, aterrorizado. Sabía muy bien cómo podía ser su padrino… por propia experiencia personal.

El rubio echó una mirada asustada al resto de sus compañeros, como pidiendo auxilio. Sin embargo, los Slytherin estaban demasiado estupefactos como para reaccionar, acostumbrados como estaban a los favoritismos por parte de su Jefe de Casa, y los Gryffindor… bueno, estaba claro que ellos no iban a hacer nada por ayudarle. De hecho parecían auténticos leones, hambrientos y sonrientes, mirando a su presa, que sabe no tendrá escapatoria.

Así que, viendo que ningún milagro divino proveniente de Merlín, Morgana, o quien fuese lo iba a salvar, apretó los dientes con resignación, y con la mirada clavada en el suelo y al son de "Campana sobre campana", comenzó a enumerar los ingredientes de su, de ahora en adelante, más odiada poción:

- _… Doscientos gramos de aaaaajo _

_Y trescientos de centeeeeeno _

_Remuévelo muy despaaaaacio _

_Y añádele un bezoar tieeeeerno _

_¡Dragón¡Piel de dragón! _

_¡Un níscalo troceado, _

_Y un pimiento morrón! _

Una carcajada general por parte de los alumnos y una amplia, _enorme_, sonrisa de satisfacción por la de Snape interrumpieron su canto –tampoco es que hubiese deseado continuar-. Levantó la vista. Que los de su propia Casa se riesen a su costa era malo. Mucho. Que Snape, su padrino, el hombre al que prácticamente podría considerar como un padre lo hiciera, era aún peor. Que los Gryffindor se burlasen de él hasta la saciedad por el resto de sus días cada vez que se lo encontrasen por los pasillos, era normal.

Pero que _ella_ se riera de esa forma, como si no pudiese, como si no quisiese parar, por segunda vez en dos días… era como una patada en el estómago. En los huevos; ahí dolía más.

Rabioso, avergonzado, después de semejante actuación, caminó entre las mesas de sus compañeros hasta llegar a la suya, cogió sus cosas y, como un vendaval, salió del aula, con las risas de sus compañeros taladrándole los oídos. No quiso mirar atrás, pues sabía que si lo hacía, cometería una masacre… que con toda certeza comenzaría por Granger.

Y, por si fuera poco, al salir se encontró con Peeves quien, después de perseguirle por todo el castillo, haciendo comentarios poco agradables hacia su persona, hasta llegar a las mazmorras, se dedicó a extender el rumor de que un troll había vomitado en su cara.

A la mierda el orgullo Malfoy.

* * *

**Juajuajua, qué os ha parecido el huroncito cantarín? xD me encantaría verle en esa situación, me reiría con toda mi alma viéndole todo avergonzado, mwhahaha! xD**

**Ah! se me pasó decirlo antes (qué cabeza...). Ya que alguien lo preguntó en uno de los reviews (xik-l), os comento que la palabra "navidales" NO existe, es un pequeño juego de palabras q hice entre "capitales" y "navideños", ya que cada capítulo irá más o menos sobre cada uno de los siete pecados capitales... y como la época del fic es la Navidad, pues... se me ocurrió xD**

**Por cierto... maldito FanFiction, cómo me ha costado subir el chap... u.u tiene un sistema un tanto... raro... o eso, o yo soy una inútil, q tb puede ser xDD**

**Y por último, pero no por ello menos importante, mis agradecimientos a mis primeras lectoras! (o lectores :P):**

**_Silke, xik-l, yilam, Mariale-26, Hermy Evans, XxXsofitaXxX, lady-naper y karenciitha_**

**Dejadme muchos reviews en este tb, y puede q ponga el próximo tb prontito ;)**

**Muchas graciaaaas!**


	3. Envy, terrible sin

**Hola chicas! me alegra mucho que os esté gustando :)**

**Aquí vengo, con un nuevo capi recién salidito del horno, espero que os guste tb, aunq no pasan tantas cosas digamos "graciosas", pero sí importantes para poder avanzar en la historia. El siguiente que tengo pensado es "Gula", y si todo sale como lo tengo pensado hasta ahora (a veces cambio algunas cositas que no me convencen conforme voy escribiendo) creo q tb os gustará bastante, o eso espero al menos:P**

**Sin más, aquí os dejo el capi. Disfrutadlo!**

**

* * *

**

Los dos días que siguieron al incidente de Pociones fueron un auténtico calvario para el Príncipe de Slytherin; pocas horas después de lo acontecido, todo el castillo –literalmente- sabía lo que había pasado durante aquella fatídica clase con todo lujo de detalles. Detalles que, por supuesto, los Gryffindor se encargaron gustosamente de difundir, junto con Peeves, incluyendo alguno… _complementario_ –Draco con gorro/traje/barba de Santa Claus, Draco con zambomba, Draco con adornos de árbol de Navidad (¿¿¿???), entre otros- de su propia cosecha; pero a aquellas alturas todo el mundo se creía cualquier rumor por increíble que fuese.

Y, bueno, si sólo se conformasen con cotillear no habría problema, pero parecía ser que todos tenían vocación de futuros humoristas, ya que no paraban de hacer bromas y comentarios sobre el _pobre e inocente _Draco Malfoy… en su presencia.

Luego, también estaba el hecho de que el destino, el azar, el karma, la fortuna –o desgracia en su caso-, iba en su contra. Se encontraba a Hermione allá donde fuese, la veía por doquier, cuando hasta antes de su "encuentro" en la biblioteca podían pasar días y días y no verla salvo en las clases que compartían. Pero no, ahora la tenía hasta en la sopa. ¿Que iba a la biblioteca? Allí estaba ella –bueno, eso no era muy raro, ciertamente-¿que iba a la lechucería? Ahí estaba, tonteando con el estúpido de Weasel, que encima era tan… imbécil que no se daba cuenta de las intenciones de ésta –_Patético_-, pensaba. ¿Cómo podía estar tan ciego¿Cómo podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de estar con ella?

- Un momento- decía para sí- ¿y a ti qué cojones te importa lo que pase o deje de pasar entre esos dos? Draco, te estás volviendo gilipollas…

Pero además, por si no tuviera bastante con encontrársela, también se _tenían_ que cruzar _siempre_ la mirada. Mirada que se sostenían durante algunos segundos –o minutos, no lo tenía muy claro- y que luego desviaban, avergonzados.

Avergonzados… ¿de qué se supone que me avergüenzo?- pensaba- Merlín… quiero desaparecer…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- ¡Lleeeeegan ya las Navidades, lalalalala, la-la-la-laaa!

Una joven de cabellos castaños despertó completamente sobresaltada en su cama; alguien había cantado –o mejor dicho, gritado- _eso_ en su oído. Se levantó bruscamente, chocando su frente con algo duro, tal fue la rapidez con que se movió.

- ¡Au!- una pelirroja se frotó la nariz- Hija¡qué despertares!

- ¿Ginny?- enfocó su vista hacia el lugar del que provenía la voz, aún estaba adormilada- Joder¿toda tu familia tiene obsesión con los villancicos o qué?- se quejó recordando a Ron- Además, si me gritas en el oído qué esperas…

- O sea¡que lo has hecho aposta!- dijo teatralmente la pequeña de los Weasley- No me esperaba esto de ti…

- No seas payasa, anda- rió la castaña- Oye¿cómo es que te has despertado hoy antes que yo?

- No sé- se encogió de hombros- Yo voy al revés del mundo: cuando hay clases me quedo dormida, y cuando estamos de vacaciones, madrugo.

- Eres única…

- Lo sé- dijo con arrogancia- Bueno, que yo venía a buscarte para bajar a desayunar.

- ¿Y Parvati y Lavender?

- Con todo el jaleo que hemos montado seguro que se han despertado.

- ¡Premio para la pelirroja!- la voz de Lavender se oyó amortiguada por la almohada que cubría su rostro- Anda, déjanos dormir, es el primer día de vacaciones- cogió las mantas y se las echó por encima, tapándose por completo. Parvati la imitó.

- Ay, qué juventud…- Hermione rodó los ojos ante la paradoja, esa era la frase favorita de la más pequeña de sus amigas- Bueno, venga… ¡dúchate, vístete¿A qué esperas?

- Ey, ey, encima no me vengas con exigencias…- se desperezó lentamente y tras coger sus cosas, se dirigió al baño- Dame quince minutos.

- Por supuesto, leoncita. ¡Y luego me cuentas quién era el tío con el que estabas soñando!- gritó al tiempo que una avergonzada ojimiel cerraba tras de sí la puerta del baño, completamente abochornada. Maldita su costumbre de hablar en sueños…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- ¡Vamos, Draco, ha pasado un día entero¿Quieres hacer el puto favor de salir?

- Pasa de mí, Zabini.

- No me da la gana. ¿Qué cojones te pasa?- el rubio se levantó de golpe.

- ¿Que qué me pasa¿Que qué me pasa?- repitió enfurecido- ¡Como si no lo supieras¡Mi reputación se ha ido a la mierda en unos minutos¡Mi orgullo está por los suelos, joder¿Qué quieres, que me emborrache para celebrarlo?

- Buah, no ha sido para tanto- sacudió la mano para quitarle importancia- Coño Draco, ha habido cosas peores.

- ¿Ah, sí¿Como cuáles?- Blaise pareció meditarlo unos instantes.

- Como aquella vez en tercero, cuando la Granger te sacudió en mitad de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas delante de todos- a Draco le dio un pellizco en el estómago al oír ese nombre… precisamente _ella_. Sin embargo, su rostro permaneció inescrutable, salvo quizás por un leve destello que cruzó fugazmente sus ojos. Pero Blaise no lo apreció.

- Puede- fue la escueta respuesta, después volvió a dejarse caer sobre la cama.

Blaise le miró impotente, no sabía qué hacer para ayudarle. No sin saber al menos el motivo de su estado. Quería hacer algo por él, el problema era sonsacarle lo que le pasaba, el ojigris era demasiado desconfiado y cerrado. De hecho, lo más cercano que tenía a un amigo era el propio Zabini.

- Vamos, Draco, no te hundas por una gilipollez- no hubo respuesta- Joder¿no ves que si le das tanta importancia a esto lo único que conseguirás será empeorarlo y que no se olvide?- silencio absoluto- Tío¿dónde tienes el puto orgullo del que presume tu familia entera desde hace generaciones?- finalizó exasperado por la pasividad de su oyente.

- Pisoteado… por una sangre sucia- murmuró entre dientes, su voz espesa y más grave por la almohada y la impotencia.

- ¿Cómo has dicho?- se echó hacia delante, no había oído bien. O al menos, _prefería_ no haber oído bien.

- He dicho lo que he dicho, Blaise. No me hagas repetirlo.

- No me jodas, Draco… ¡No me jodas que…!

- …- levantó su gris mirada para clavarla en la azabache de su amigo y comprobar su expresión de incredulidad.

- Merlín… si no te conociera como para saber que no bromearías con una cosa así, pensaría que te estás quedando conmigo…- se sentó lentamente en la cama del rubio, asombrado por lo que acababa de oír.

- Tampoco vayas a pensar lo que no es…

- Yo ya no sé qué pensar… después de esto, me creo cualquier cosa.

- ¡Yo no estoy colgado por ella!- grito- Sólo… sólo… joder, tenías que haberla visto, toda empapada en champán, con la blusa medio desabotonada ajustándose a sus tetas… y joder, qué tetas- sus manos moldeaban en el aire la imaginaria silueta- Joder…- repitió por enésima vez, y se cubrió la cara con las manos, en señal de derrota. Blaise le miraba estupefacto por semejante confesión.

- Te ha dado fuerte… -Draco abrió la boca para protestar, pero no le dejó- Bueno¿cuál es el problema entonces?- el rubio pestañeó confundido.

- ¿Perdona?

- Pues eso… tíratela¿no?

- Blaise¿me has estado escuchando? Es una s-a-n-g-r-e s-u-c-i-a- deletreó y pronunció exageradamente el Slytherin, como lo hubiera hecho para explicarle a un niño pequeño.

- ¿Y? No te estoy diciendo que te cases con ella. Si tan buena está… aunque sea una impura se puede hacer un _esfuerzo_.

- … Aún así, ella no querrá nada.

- Oh¿el gran Draco Malfoy rechazado por una sangre sucia?

- Ironías de la vida- el pelo azabache sonrió y se quedó pensativo durante un rato, hasta que al final…

- Se me ocurre una idea.

- ¿Qué idea?- preguntó con desconfianza. Los planes de Zabini daban miedo. Incluso a él.

- Tú déjalo en mis manos,_ mon ami_- dicho esto se levantó de la cama, se despidió apresuradamente del blondo y salió de la habitación.

El ojigris esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa. A saber lo que tramaría aquél…

Merlín los amparase.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Los exteriores del castillo estaban completamente cubiertos por un espeso manto de nieve que cubría árboles y praderas, dándole el aspecto de una postal navideña, muy apropiada para aquellas fechas. Los estudiantes aprovechaban las vacaciones para salir a divertirse en aquel frío invernal, lanzándose bolas de nieve hechizadas que perseguían al objetivo sin piedad hasta dar con él, deslizando sus trineos por las pequeñas laderas que rodeaban el colegio, patinando por las orillas del lago helado- aún a sabiendas del peligro que esto suponía, y de que estaba prohibido- o, simplemente, paseando por los alrededores; algunos osados llegaban hasta Hogsmeade, donde se dirigían a las Tres Escobas a tomar ricas cervezas de mantequilla o un buen tazón de chocolate, para entrar en calor después de la caminata y coger fuerzas para la vuelta. Los más prudentes, como mucho, hacían su parada en la cabaña de Hagrid aunque tampoco había muchos que se atrevieran, debido a su bien merecida fama como cocinero.

Una melena roja como el fuego destacaba entre la multitud, corriendo detrás, tratando de alcanzar a una colorada –no sabía si por el frío o la vergüenza- Hermione Granger.

- ¡Vamos, Hermione, confiesa¿Quién era, quién era?

- ¡No era nadie, Ginny, nadie!

- ¿Y si no era nadie por qué llevas rehuyendo la pregunta desde que bajamos de tu cuarto hace más de media hora?

- ¡Yo no rehuyo nada¡Es que no hay nada que decir!

- ¡Pues estate quieta! Joder, para no hacer deporte hay que ver lo que corres… ¡Para ya, por Morgana!- la joven Weasley se detuvo para recuperar el aliento, y la castaña hizo lo propio- Por fin… venga, cuéntame- suplicó; la ojimiel exhaló un suspiro de resignación.

- Está bien… pero esto no debe salir de aquí¿entendido?

- ¿Me tomas por Parvati o Lavender?- comentó, medio en broma, medio en serio.

- No, no, es que… es todo tan… _raro_. No sé cómo ha podido pasar.

- A ver, empieza por el principio.

- Es que aquí no hay principio ni final- rió la joven. Su amiga le lanzó una mirada de incomprensión- Verás… todo empezó estando yo en la biblioteca…- y le contó lo ocurrido allí y el encuentro posterior con Peeves. La pelirroja, a medida que avanzaba en la historia, estaba más estupefacta. Y cuando terminó su narración, hubo unos segundos de silencio, que fueron utilizados por Ginny para asimilar lo escuchado.

- ¿Malfoy… Malfoy…?- no podía continuar, era simplemente increíble- ¿¡TE GUSTA MALFOY!?

- ¡Dilo más alto, que en la torre de Astronomía no te han escuchado!- dijo ácidamente Hermione, mirando nerviosamente a todas partes por si había alguien cerca que las hubiera podido oír.

- Lo siento, pero es que… ¡Merlín¡Te gusta Malfoy!

- Hazme el favor de no decirlo en voz alta… ya es bastante malo que mi mente no pare de recordármelo durante las veinticuatro horas del día- ocultó la cara entre las manos apesadumbrada.

- Bueno, para serte sincera no te culpo… está muy bueno- Hermione apartó las manos y la miró horrorizada- No me mires así, sabes que es verdad… lo que me extraña es que precisamente _tú_ te hayas fijado en él después de todo lo que te ha hecho.

- ¡Yo no me he fijado en él!

- No, claro que no. Te has _pillado_ por él- dijo con sorna.

- Eso no es verdad… sólo… sólo me atrae- comenzó a caminar mientras seguía hablando- La verdad es que hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta, estaba demasiado ocupada, devolviéndole los insultos y amenazas, ya sabes, pero lo del otro día me abrió los oj…- paró en seco y se interrumpió bruscamente.

- ¿Hermione?- la pequeña Weasley caminó hasta donde la castaña se había parado- ¿Qué pas…¡Ah!

La escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos las dejó congeladas. Especialmente a Hermione: Draco Malfoy se estaba besando- bueno, si a todo lo que estaban haciendo se le podía calificar simplemente como besar- apasionadamente con una Ravenclaw que posteriormente Ginny –Hermione estaba demasiado ocupada asesinando al rubio con la mirada- identificaría como Lisa Turpin. En esto, el mencionado abrió los ojos y la vio. Mirándole. Y no supo por qué, pero se sintió miserable. Pero aún así, le sonrió de forma arrogante, aunque por dentro había algo que le hacía sentirse un capullo integral por hacerle eso; creía recordar que se llamaba "conciencia", pero no estaba seguro.

Después de unos segundos, Hermione consiguió reaccionar. Le devolvió la sonrisa, cosa que hizo que éste se sintiera aún peor internamente, se dio la vuelta y echó a andar normalmente, como si no hubiera visto nada, seguida por Ginny, que le iba preguntando algo que no alcanzó a escuchar.

- Vaya, vaya, así que Granger¿eh?- Draco sonrió, como diciendo "no he podido evitarlo"- Bueno- dijo una vez estuvo seguro de que se hubieron alejado lo suficiente- Primera fase del plan _envidia_ cumplida- le dijo Zabini saliendo de detrás de uno de los muchos árboles que poblaban el lugar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- ¡Hermione¡Hermione, espera!- gritaba una pelirroja, que nuevamente corría tras la alumna más inteligente de Hogwarts, pues ésta había aumentado la velocidad- ¡Para, por favor!- la aludida clavó los talones en la nieve y Ginny tuvo serios problemas para no chocar contra ella- Tranquila, él…

- Él es un cabrón. Y ella una zorra- sentenció, aún dándole la espalda a la del pelo rojo, que no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario. Su amiga _nunca_ decía nada malsonante. Ni siquiera cuando se enfadaba. Así que tenía que estar subiéndose por las paredes.

- Lo sé, lo sé. No te obsesiones con él, Mione, él…

- Es un cerdo. Un cretino. Un gilipollas. Un estúpido. Un… malo- esta vez Ginny no pudo contener más la risa, especialmente debido al último adjetivo, y dejó escapar una carcajada que hizo que la castaña se diera la vuelta y la mirase ofendida.

- ¡No… no te enfades, mujer! Es que… es que es tan gracioso verte así…- dijo entrecortadamente.

- A mí no me hace ni puñetera gracia.

- Ay…- tras unos segundos logró calmar su risa- mira, no sé qué habrá pasado entre vosotros para que de repente paséis de mataros mutuamente a… lo que quiera que sea que sentís el uno por el otro, pero está claro que algo hay.

- Sí, por mi parte atracción, por la suya, odio.

- Querrás decir que hay atracción por _ambas_ partes.

- Claro, eso quería decir. ¡Cómo he podido dudar que le atraigo, por favor! Con esa fulana lo que único que hacía era explicarle los deberes de Encantamientos. De la parte de fusiones, en concreto la de "Cómo fusionar dos lenguas en una y hacer que a los que miran les parezca el espectáculo más repugnante jamás vivido"- ironizó.

- Uy, uy, uy, uy, uy, no conocía esa faceta tuya, Hermione- bromeó la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué faceta?

- La de celosa, claro.

- ¡Yo no estoy celosa!- Ginny la miró significativamente- Vale, puede que un poco… ¡está bien¡Me muero de _envidia_¿Pasa algo?

- Nada, nada- agitó las dos manos en el aire para hacerse la inocente- yo sólo te diré una cosa… y es que tienes que hacer algo si no quieres perderle… antes de haberle tenido.

- Ginny… ¿por qué me ayudas? Tratándose de Malfoy, ya sabes lo que quiero decir…

- ¿Por qué no? Si te gusta, dale una alegría a tu cuerpo. Tampoco es que os vayáis a casar…

- Gracias- dijo sinceramente- No sé qué haría sin ti.

- Probablemente, meterte a monja de clausura- la castaña la fulminó con la mirada- ¡Es broma, es broma! En fin… que habrá que hacer algo¿no?

- ¿Algo como qué¿Hacer que sienta lo que yo siento?

- ¿Y lo que sientes es…?- a la pequeña Weasley le encantaba provocar a su amiga.

_- Envidia_. De la zorra esa y de todas las que tienen la suerte de estar con él.

- Bien, bien- sonrió- El primer paso es admitirlo. Ahora… vamos a _superarlo_.

* * *

**Bueno, ya os dije que no pasaba mucho, pero es un enlace necesario para lo siguiente :P q por cierto, aviso desde ya, q no sé cuándo podré subir, xq esta semana tengo exámenes todos los días u.u y son los finales del trimestre, así q tengo q aprobarlos! de todas formas, si sois wenas conmigo y me dejáis muchos reviews, veré si puedo subirlo a mediados de semana, sobre el miércoles o así :) (como ya he comentado, este fic lo escribo sobre la marcha).**

**Y pues creo q no tengo nada más q contaros, así q os agradezco una vez más los reviews q me habéis dejado :D en especial a las q me habéis dejado en el anterior:**

**karyta34 (qué bien q te guste :P), XxXsofitaXxX (gracias por seguir apoyándome n.n ya verás lo q le tengo preparado a Draco, jeje), JulesRichards (gracias por los ánimos), Merodeadora-Chii (gracias! sí, Draco es genial, hasta con sus defectos xD a ver si a Herms se le cumple algo más x3), Eris Malfoy (yo tb me reí mientras escribía la escena xD), menagranger (gracias enana por los 2 reviews! muaks) y genesys (me alegra q te esté gustando) **

**Nos vemos en el próximo! cuidaos mucho, besos:)**


	4. Blond gluttony

**Hulas!**

**Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, las explicaciones después del capi (q por cierto, lo he terminado ahora mismito!)**

**No creo q vaya a hacer esto muchas veces, xq para mí todos mis lectores son muy muy muy muy muy importantes, pero esta vez haré una excepción :P**

**Dedico este capítulo a menagranger (gracias por ayudarme el otro día mientras cenábamos a organizar mis ideas! muaks, enana!) y a XxXsofitaXxX (mi lectora más fiel hasta el momento! gracias guapa! n.n)**

**Y sin más dilación, os dejo con el capi. Disfrutadlo!**

* * *

Lo veía. A todas horas. Por todas partes. Y, cuando antes siempre iba acompañado por sus inseparables gorilas, ahora iba acompañado por sus inseparables _zorritas_. Ligero detalle sin importancia para Hermione.

O, al menos, debería haber sido así.

Pero no, de entre todos los chicos de Hogwarts, de entre las cuatro enormes Casas que lo componían, tenía que fijarse en la Slytherin. Y de entre todo Slytherin, no podía haber escogido a otro que no fuera Draco Malfoy, el chico que le había hecho la vida imposible desde que se enteró de que era hija de muggles.

Exhaló el aire que había estado conteniendo entre los dientes, suave y lentamente, y sus dedos se crisparon en torno a la pluma que sujetaban; no podía concentrarse de ninguna forma en lo que estaba haciendo –o al menos intentando-. Y menos, si el culpable de haberse adueñado de sus pensamientos sin su permiso aparecía por la puerta de la biblioteca… acompañado por otra de sus conquistas.

Dirigió una sonrisa sarcástica hacia el lugar donde se hallaba sentada la ojimiel, y posteriormente, aferrando posesivamente la cintura de su acompañante, se encaminó hacia uno de los muchos asientos libres de la biblioteca.

- ¿Por qué me está sonriendo el idiota ese?- pensó exasperada- ¿No debería estar metiéndole mano a la fulana de turn…?- sus ojos se abrieron mucho, como consecuencia de lo que acababa de ver y que su cerebro se negaba a admitir como cierto- ¡P… pero si… si es… Padma Patil!

Draco pareció leer sus pensamientos- o quizás lo hizo, no en vano su tía Bellatrix le había enseñado el arte de la Legeremancia- y sonrió aún más amplia y malévolamente. Su mirada parecía retarla- ¿Pero a qué?- pensaba- No estará intentando… no, no puede ser eso- se decía, incrédula. ¿Draco Malfoy, intentando ponerla celosa? Merlín, definitivamente el mundo se había vuelto loco…

Harta de aquella incómoda situación, metió todas sus cosas apresuradamente en la mochila y, dirigiéndole una última mirada extrañada al rubio, salió apresuradamente de lo que, hasta hace unos días, había sido su refugio particular.

Pero, viendo que su amado paraíso de libros estaba siendo ocupado por… indeseables, decidió dirigirse a su segundo lugar preferido del castillo: el baño de Prefectos. Quizás así, dándose un relajante baño de espuma en la enorme bañera, lograría evadirse y dejar de pensar en él de una maldita vez.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Te debo una, Patil.

- Lo sé. Y no va a ser pequeña, precisamente.

- Ya, ya. Bueno, lárgate, tengo que hablar con Blaise- la morena lo miró frunciendo el ceño, pero no dijo nada, y se dirigió a la puerta de la biblioteca, donde se cruzó con el mencionado morocho.

- Gracias, Padma. Te lo compensaré con creces- le susurró pícaramente al oído, haciendo que la chica sonriese de la misma forma. Después, asintió y, dándole un breve beso en los labios, abandonó la sala. El chico se acercó a Draco- Bueno¿qué tal va el plan?

- Perfectamente. Todo está saliendo como lo planeamos. Está que echa humo.

- ¡Genial pues! Entonces¿a qué viene esa cara de entierro?

- Yo no tengo cara de…

- No trates de negarlo. Tengo ojos en la cara, por si no lo habías notado- y se los señaló con el índice y corazón de una mano, para intensificar sus palabras.

- No es importante- se giró hacia una estantería y examinó sus libros con fingido interés. Zabini le miró suspicaz.

- Draco- hizo una pausa, obviamente escogiendo las palabras con las que formular la _crítica_ pregunta- Esto… ¿estás seguro de… de si… de si solotegustafísicamente?- terminó atropelladamente. El blondo ni siquiera hizo ademán de volverse.

- Cuidado con lo que dices, Zabini. Recuerda con quién estás hablando.

- Precisamente lo pregunto porque, de entre todos los defensores de la pureza de sangre, nunca pensé que te vería a _ti_ queriendo enrollarte con una impura.

- Eso no significa nada.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso exactamente?

- El que me atraiga no quiere decir que sienta algo más- dijo fríamente- Porque tú sabes a cuántas me he tirado, y no estaba… enamorado- pronunció esta palabra con desprecio- de ninguna de ellas. Evidentemente.

- Ya, pero ya sabes, todo llega…

- El amor no existe, no digas estupideces.

- Vale, vale, no seré yo quien te convenza de lo contrario… _pero ya encontrarás a quien sí lo haga_- susurró para sí mientras una sonrisita surcaba su rostro.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- ¡Eh, chicos¿Adivináis qué?- dijo un entusiasmado pelirrojo sentándose a la mesa roja y dorada del Gran Comedor.

- Pues, verás, Ron, mi ojo interior no está muy desarrollado, según la profesora Trelawney- respondió irónicamente Hermione, consiguiendo hacer reír al implicado- aunque también se puso colorado-, a Ginny y a Harry.

- Bueno, bueno, no hace falta que muerdas.

- Era broma, hombre¿qué es lo que pasa?

- ¿Eh¡Ah, sí¿Sabéis lo que me han enseñado los gemelos?- los presentes rodaron los ojos; otra vez lo mismo- Vale, vale, era una pregunta retórica. Pues veréis, se trata de un nuevo hechizo que han estado investigando y que consigue leer la mente de la persona a la que se lo lances durante unos segundos.

- Esto… ¿eso no se llama Legeremancia?- comentó su hermana pequeña alzando una ceja.

- Sí y no. O sea, no es exactamente lo mismo. Tiene la misma función, pero el tiempo de efecto es más reducido. Además, para defenderte de la Legeremancia existe la Oclumancia, para esto aún no han descubierto contrahechizo. ¿A que es genial?- concluyó triunfante.

- Me dan miedo los inventos de tus hermanos…- murmuró Hermione con recelo, pero nadie pareció oírla.

- Uhm, Ron… no es por… dudar de tus hermanos, pero después de lo del hechizo aquel para volver a tu rata amarilla que te dijeron en primer año… yo desconfiaría- apuntó Harry, no muy convencido de que aquello pudiera ser factible.

- Bueno, podemos probarlo… a ver, Ginny, piensa algo… _¡Conspicio Ginny Weasley!_- un rayo de luz transparente salió de la punta de la varita y se dirigió hacia la asombrada pelirroja. Al menos, parecía que era un hechizo _real_. Ahora, lo que faltaba es que no fuera… _mortal_. Asustada, cerró los ojos con fuerza y esperó el impacto. Pero éste no llegó, así que terminó por abrir uno con temor.

- Esto… no he notado nada. Harry tenía razón¡te han timado!

- Mmmh… -el joven Weasley se acarició la barbilla, pensativo- ¡Ah, ya lo tengo!- se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano- Estoy tonto, primero tengo que lanzarme el hechizo para escuchar a mí mismo. También os lo puedo lanzar a vosotros si queréis- se giró hacia Harry y Hermione, que negaron rápidamente con la cabeza.

- Primero… pruébalo tú- dijo la castaña, aún desconfiada. Harry asintió, mostrando su acuerdo.

- Cobardes… está bien- se apuntó a la frente- _¡Audio!_ Vale, ahora debería funcionar. Piensa algo, eh. _¡Conspicio Ginny Weasley!_

El fenómeno se produjo otra vez, con la salvedad de que esta vez una frase resonó en la cabeza de Ron:

**Mi hermano es más tonto que un troll**.

- Muy, pero que muy graciosa, Ginny. No te tenía tan ocurrente- la aludida le sacó la lengua con burla y él la miró con los ojos entrecerrados- Bueno, entonces qué¿lo probamos con alguien en concreto?

- Ahora mismo no se me ocu…

- ¡¿Por qué no probamos con Dumbledore?!- susurró un excitado Harry.

- ¿QUÉ?- Hermione le miró de forma reprobatoria- ¿Se te va la pinza, Potter?

- Es una idea ciertamente tentadora… Harry, cariño, cuando piensas, lo haces a lo grande¿eh?- dijo Ginny depositando un beso sobre los labios del niño que vivió.

- ¡Eh, cortaos un poco!- dijo Ron incómodo, aún no se acostumbraba a la idea de que su hermana pequeña y su mejor amigo estuvieran juntos- ¡Pero venga, vamos, os hechizaré a vosotros también para que podáis oírlo!- lanzó un hechizo de escucha por cuadruplicado.

- Ay, Merlín, protégenos…

_- ¡Conspicio Albus Dumbledore!_- el rayo se dirigió a toda velocidad, atravesando mesas y sorteando alumnos, hacia la frente del anciano y sabio profesor, y cuando éste impactó sobre el director de Hogwarts, los cuatro contuvieron la respiración:

**No deberíais andar leyendo las mentes de vuestros mayores, jovencitos **.

Acto seguido, les dirigió una mirada divertida –probablemente, debido en parte a las caras de espanto que pusieron al oír semejante cosa- a través de sus gafas de media luna, y se volvió para continuar la conversación que estaba manteniendo con la enfermera Pomfrey. Durante unos segundos eternos, ninguno fue capaz de pronunciar palabra.

- Os… os lo dije. Os dije… que… que no sería… buena idea- tartamudeó la castaña, aún impactada por lo ocurrido. Ron parpadeó, saliendo del trance.

- Vale, lo he captado. No probar sobre mayores. Especialmente si son profesores de Hogwarts y se llaman Albus Dumbledore- dijo con voz estrangulada.

- Bueno… podemos probarlo con otra persona¿no?- propuso Ginny, recuperando el ánimo momentáneamente perdido.

-Sí… ¿qué tal con la primera persona que entre al Gran Comedor?- comentó el ojiverde- Si es un profesor lo hacemos con el siguiente, claro- añadió rápidamente al ver la mirada asesina de Hermione.

- Por mí vale… ahora esperemos a ver quién entra.

Pasaron algunos largos e interminables minutos, pero allí no entraba nadie. Los chicos comenzaban a impacientarse¡siempre había gente entrado y saliendo y, para una vez que se la necesitaba, no aparecía nadie! Así que, finalmente, Ginny y Harry decidieron dedicarse a darse mimos, Ron a seguir vigilando las puertas, y Hermione, a mirar con gula los postres que acababan de aparecer. En esto, alguien hizo su entrada en el salón… nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy, seguido de unas cuantas estudiantes, que iban dando saltitos a su alrededor y riéndose tontamente de sus comentarios. Detrás, iban Crabbe y Goyle, sus eternos guardaespaldas. El grupo anduvo hasta detenerse lo suficientemente cerca de la mesa de los leones como para que el trío dorado les oyese –especialmente cierta persona, ya que las chicas no paraban de hacerle comentarios insinuantes al blondo-, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para que los Gryffindor no se parasen a pensar qué podía hacer una serpiente como él tan cerca de sus eternos enemigos.

- Merlín, ya era hora. _¡Conspicio Draco Malfoy!_

- Uff, después de haber comido todo esto creo que habré engordado unos tres kilos- dijo la ojimiel con tono de arrepentimiento pasando una mano por su estómago.

**Te los bajaba yo a base de ejercicio… **

- ¿Pe… perdón?- la castaña abrió la boca, sorprendida por el comentario, y notó cómo las miradas de sus amigos se posaban sobre ella, al principio todos la miraban alucinados; segundos después, Ginny ató cabos y subió y bajó ambas cejas, mirándola con complicidad, Harry seguía demasiado impresionado como para reaccionar de alguna forma, y Ron… Ron miraba alternativamente a Malfoy y a su varita, pensando que, o ésta estaba estropeada y el hechizo se había lanzado mal, o que a Malfoy se le había resecado el cerebro.

- Creo… creo que no he… hemos escuchado bien- balbuceó el ojiazul- Pro… probemos otra vez- levantó su varita- _¡Cons…!_

- ¡Espera!- interrumpió Ginny, su hermano la miró molesto- Espera. Para saber si lo que hemos oído era real o no, deberíamos hacer dos cosas. Tres. La primera, haced como yo, y bajad la voz para que no nos pueda oír.

- Vale¿qué más?- dijo imitando su tono.

- A ver, lánzale el hechizo a cualquiera de nosotros.

- Recibido. Harry, prepárate. _¡Conspicio Harry Potter!_

**Te quiero, mi pelirroja **

- Vale, funciona- comentó Ron rodando los ojos- ¡Y vosotros dos, dejad de ser tan empalagosos!- añadió al ver cómo Ginny se le tiraba al cuello a su amigo para besarle.

- Bu… bueno- prosiguió Hermione- ¿Y cuál es la segunda cosa que debemos hacer?

- Ah, sí. Herms, tienes que decir… yo qué sé, algún comentario algo… ehm, subidito de tono… o de doble sentido- el trío la miró desconcertado- Desde luego, parecéis tontos a veces…- dijo alzando la vista al cielo- Tú hazlo y ya verás por qué lo digo- sentenció, con un tono tan firme, que bien podría competir con el de su madre cuando se ponía seria- Y dilo lo bastante alto para que lo oiga él.

- A… a ver…- frunció el ceño, pensativa, y una idea se formó en su mente. Se dio palmaditas mentales por la genialidad- Oye, Ron- ronroneó en tono sugerente, a la vez que se acercaba lentamente a un sorprendido pelirrojo; sus caras quedaron a escasos centímetros, y se puso a juguetear con su corbata- Estaba pensando… ¿qué crees que se podría hacer con toooooda esa _nata_ que sobra de los postres? Da _tanta_ pena desperdiciarla… ¿Se te ocurre algo?- pestañeó de forma sensual y le pasó un dedo por los labios. El chico tragó saliva, aquello no se lo esperaba. Pero finalmente, la mirada de la castaña le recordó lo que estaban intentando averiguar, y formuló el dichoso hechizo.

**Si a esa comadreja inútil no se le ocurre nada, a mí se me pasan montones de cosas por la cabeza, Granger **

Si Harry o Ginny habían quedado sorprendidos por la repentina escenita, está claro que se les pasó tras escuchar nuevamente aquel insinuante comentario proveniente de quien menos lo esperaban… dirigido a la última persona en el mundo que se les hubiera podido ocurrir.

Gin soltó una risita pícara, Harry miró a Malfoy como si intentara descubrirle algún tipo de enfermedad tropical que hubiera afectado a las conexiones neuronales y Ron… después del momento de shock tras la "insinuación" de su compañera, estalló en carcajadas. Sonoras, estruendosas e incontenibles carcajadas, que lograron que todo el comedor se fijara en ellos –incluidos Malfoy y compañía- y que Hermione se pusiera del color de un tomate maduro. Después de lo que a la chica le pareció una eternidad, el pelirrojo pudo calmar su risa, y todo pareció volver a la normalidad en el lugar. Salvo para ellos cuatro, claro. Todavía tenían que hablar…

- ¡Por los calzones de Merlín¡Esto no puede ser real!- una nueva, pero contenida carcajada escapó de los labios del ojiazul- ¡Le… le gustas a Malfoy¡Y de qué forma!

- Sabes, Ron… es la primera vez que conozco a alguien con más _gula_ que tú… aunque no es precisamente del mismo tipo… ¿O quizás…?

- Esto es inverosímil…- el pelinegro interrumpió a su novia, Ron había empezado a ponerse de un tono verduzco no muy saludable.

- ¿Por qué? Hermione es una chica muy guapa- defendió Ginny.

- Pero Gin¿tú te oyes¡Estamos hablando de Malfoy! M-A-L-F-O-Y. El sangre pura más repelente y convencido de nuestros tiempos- rebatió Ron.

- Bueno, creo que tanto tú como yo hemos escuchado lo mismo. Parece que muy convencido no está.

- Yo lo que no sé es por qué estamos discutiendo esto- intervino Harry- Si le gusta Hermione, bien por él. Ya va siendo hora de que abandone esas estúpidas creencias. Además, está claro que ella _no_ va a corresponderle…

- Nunca se sabe, amor- el aludido la miró horrorizado, la sola idea le daba escalofríos- No me mires así- hizo un puchero adorable, y el moreno le revolvió el cabello- No, pero lo digo en serio… sino míranos. ¿Quién me iba a decir hace unos años que me acabarías correspondiendo?

- Pero Gin, no compares- se metió Ron- Ella y Malfoy… no tiene ningún sentido.

- Esto…- todos se giraron hacia la castaña, que por primera vez desde hacía rato abría la boca- ¿podríais dejar de debatir sobre mi vida amorosa? No creo que sea tan interesante. Dejemos las cosas claras: si le gusto o no, no es asunto vuestro. Si le correspondo o no, no os incumbe. Y ahora, si me disculpáis…- pasando las piernas por encima del banco, se levantó y salió del Gran Comedor con aire digno, ante las miradas de estupefacción de sus amigos.

Cierto rubio, ya sentado en su mesa correspondiente, miraba la escena con curiosidad. No sabía qué podría haber pasado, pero estaba claro que _ella _había discutido con sus amiguitos; así que, dejando pasar un tiempo prudencial, se levantó de la mesa y abandonó el lugar, dispuesto a ir a buscarla. No porque estuviera preocupado, obviamente. Era solo porque… porque así tendría una excusa con la que molestarla con sus comentarios. Sí, eso era.

Le encantaba hacerla enfadar, aunque no sabía exactamente por qué.

Y, sin darle más vueltas al asunto, comenzó a pensar en los lugares a los que podría haberse dirigido la castaña, rezando porque no se hubiera metido en su sala común. Tenía que encontrarla…

… Porque necesitaba verla… para molestarla, claro.

* * *

**Waaa! el final no me acaba de convencer del todo, pero mi cabeza no daba ya para más, sorry u.u**

**Y bueno, siento muchísimo no haber podido actualizar el miércoles como dije, pero estos días he estado malita... imaginaos, q aún teniendo exámenes no he ido a clase... :S pero wenu, hoy he ido un par de horas y parece ser q los profes se van a portar conmigo :) ah, y por si alguna quiere saberlo, los pocos exámenes q he hecho, me han salido muy bien! n.n**

**Y para terminar con esto, os comento q aún no he acabado con los dichosos exámenes. Tengo un par el lunes y otro el miércoles, así q estos días andaré "algo" ocupada, como podréis imaginar... por eso os he actualizado hoy (xq como ya he dicho arriba, acabo de terminar esto hace escasos momentos), xq no quería faltar a mi promesa y xq no sé si me dará tiempo a escribir algo este finde. Pero haré lo q pueda, vale? ;)**

**Pasando a otro tema, qué os ha parecido el capi? Corto, largo, normal, divertido, aburrido... :P bueno, el plan de Zabini ya sabéis cuál es, rodear a Draco de chicas a todas horas y cruzarse lo máximo posible con Hermione. En el próximo veréis el de Ginny (aunq como ya imaginaréis, será parecido... pero habrá una "sorpresita" q lo hará distinto mwahaha!).**

**Uhm, y el latín no es mi fuerte -soy de ciencias puras xD-, pero "conspicio" creo q significa "ver", y "audio", "oír". Estos me los he inventado yo :P**

**Y ya está, sólo me queda agradecer a todos mis lectores! Especialmente a los q me dejaron review en el capi anterior (muchisísisisimas gracias, me habéis dejado un montón bien grande de reviews! gracias gracias! n.n):**

**karyta34 (seee, yo en su lugar tb la tendría... con lo mono q es Draco... babas xD), XxXsofitaXxX (mi lectora más fiel! espero q te haya gustado el capi, guapa :) gracias por estar ahí, ya verás lo q sigue!), OkanakoO (ya has visto el de Zabini, en el próximo más con Gin! thx por leer!), Arsami (bienvenida! espero q te quedes por aquí n.n), Merodeadora-Chii (juju, ya verás lo q hace Hermione... y es q Ginny y Zabini siempre me han resultado bastante parecidos :P), yo (tranqui, ya verás lo q pasa con Herms en el siguiente, jeje), zuLyB6 (asias, me alegra q te guste :P), beautifly92 (espero q te haya gustado la continuación!), liebre-malfoy (gracias! n.n sip, espero no tener q haceros esperar mucho), Malfoy.Girl.Potter (gracias por leerme!) , Eris Malfoy (gracias por la comprensión :) sip, la verdad es q siempre cuesta reconocer q alguien te gusta... el orgullo siempre está ahí xD), karenciitha (mucha suerte a ti tb en los exámenes ;) y shi, léeme cuando puedas jeje), xik-l (sí! me dejaste R&R en el primer capi! gracias wapa!), escarlatagranger (me alegra leer eso :) no actualicé cuando dije, pero no he tardado mucho :P), est-potter (muchísimas gracias por todo, wapa! a ver si me sigue durando para los siguientes exámenes, jeje y me alegra q te guste!), JulesRichards (tú lo has dicho, no saben dónde se meten jujuju), Sweet Nini (asias! ojalá te siga gustando n.n) y Okashi Minako (muchas gracias! jaja, me vas a sacar los colores chica, me alegra q te guste lo q escribo :P) **

**Besos y cuidaos mucho!**

**Nel**


	5. Master Passion Greed

**¡Hola chicas!**

**Siento muchísimo el retraso, de veras, pero ya os dije que esta semana estaba de exámenes… que por cierto, acabé el miércoles y ¡me ha ido todo muy bien:D ¡Gracias a todas por los ánimos!**

**Además, estos días ando con gripe y se me hace bastante complicado el escribir. No sólo xq parece que me cueste más pensar y plasmar mis ideas, sino xq realmente me duelen los ojos –y todo en general, pero bueno xD- al estar frente al pc u.u**

**Y por cierto, no sé cuándo volveré a publicar, espero hacerlo antes de que termine el año –es lo más seguro-, pero no garantizo nada. Si al final no puedo subir nada, espero que sepáis comprenderme, jeje. Así que, por si acaso no nos vemos…**

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODAS! **

**Que paséis unas muy felices fiestas, chicas, que comáis mucho turrón –¡y que no os engorde! xD- y que bebáis mucho champán –o lo que vosotras prefiráis ;)-**

**En fin, os dejo con el capi, tb recién salido del horno –o mejor dicho, de mi mente xD- Espero que os guste.**

**

* * *

**

Ley de Murphy. Eso era lo que Draco pensaba mientras caminaba a paso rápido por los largos corredores del castillo, mascullando improperios entre dientes; ya que, le estaba pasando exactamente lo mismo que lo que dicha ley rezaba: _"Lo que busques siempre aparecerá en el último lugar donde mires__"_

Había recorrido ya todos los sitios del colegio que se le habían pasado por la cabeza: los exteriores, el baño de prefectos, la lechucería, el baño de Myrtle la llorona, las diversas torres que conformaban en lugar… incluso se había asomado a algunas aulas, ganándose miradas furiosas de los profesores que estaban impartiendo su clase en aquel momento, y unos cuantos puntos menos para su casa, por las interrupciones.

Maldijo interiormente a la castaña por hacerle perder su valioso tiempo en buscarla e, ignorando a la molesta vocecilla interior que le decía "ella no te ha pedido que la busques, lo haces porque quieres", siguió su rumbo; hasta que de pronto paró en seco, deteniendo su carrera, y se golpeó la frente, molesto por haber sido tan tonto. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?

- Pues claro, Draco- se dijo, enfadado consigo mismo por su idiotez- Si pensases con la cabeza en lugar de con…

Giró sobre sus talones, y se dirigió al único lugar que le quedaba por mirar en todo el colegio, y el primero al que debería haber ido pero que, por considerarlo demasiado obvio, lo había descartado y borrado de su mente… hasta ahora.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Por su parte, Hermione se había encaminado directamente, nada más salir del comedor, a su amada biblioteca. Sabía que era demasiado predecible, pero aún así, era el único sitio donde le apetecía estar en aquellos momentos. Además, sabía también que, por la cuenta que les traía, sus amigos la dejarían en paz durante cierto tiempo; posiblemente, hasta que ella decidiera dirigirse a ellos nuevamente, ya que el carácter de la castaña cuando se enfadaba era realmente temible… ellos mejor que nadie lo sabían, y habían aprendido a lo largo de aquellos años a apartarse cuando ella no estaba de humor. Era lo mejor para todos.

Sobre todo para ellos, si querían llegar a viejos. Conocían bien el repertorio de maldiciones que la castaña poseía.

La chica escogió la mesa más alejada de todas para sentarse. El lugar se hallaba vacío, pero aún así no quería correr el riesgo de encontrarse con nadie, especialmente con algún conocido, pues no se sentía con ánimos para fingir una sonrisa y un tono amistoso.

Abrió el tomo que previamente había retirado de las estanterías por donde lo había dejado la última vez que lo hojeó; Historia de Hogwarts siempre conseguía despejarla y mejorar su humor, así que aquella vez no tenía por qué ser diferente… ¿verdad?

Después de un rato –en el que no podía sacarse de la cabeza la "discusión" con sus amigos y el descubrimiento que acababa de hacer sobre los sentimientos de Malfoy hacia ella- de vanos intentos de concentración, consiguió sumergirse en la lectura, su mente enlazando y creando nuevas ideas. Realmente aquello era fantástico, era un calmante para su alma, le proporcionaba una paz interior que ninguna otra actividad conseguía.

Pero como toda paz –y como todo en general-, no es eterna, y la suya se vio terminada cuando el objeto de sus desgracias apareció, por segunda vez consecutiva en un solo día, por la puerta de la estancia.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Abrió las pesadas puertas al llegar, y echó un vistazo a su alrededor. A simple vista, el lugar parecía vacío, pero una segunda mirada más detenida le indicó la presencia de quien andaba buscando. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se formó en su pálido y fino rostro.

Se dirigió hacia ella, caminando de manera elegante y decidida, con ese porte que sólo él entre todos los alumnos de la escuela poseía, y amplió su sonrisa. Estaba seguro de que ella, a pesar de que no había dado muestras de haber notado su presencia, _sabía_ que estaba allí. Y eso le gustaba.

Ella, por otro lado, intentaba seguir a lo suyo, pero notaba su gris mirada clavarse sobre su nuca, atravesándola, quemándola. Pero no quería darle el gusto de devolvérsela. No, definitivamente no quería. Estaba enfadada con sus amigos, sí, pero¿de quién era la culpa, sino de _él_? De él y de su maldita arrogancia, de él y de su maldito orgullo, de él y de su maldita _perfección_.

Dio un respingo cuando su peculiar olor comenzó a invadir descaradamente sus fosas nasales, obnubilándola, y cuando él se sentó a su lado, no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada cargada de sentimientos contradictorios. ¿Por qué a ella?

- Has discutido con ellos- dijo, arrastrando las palabras, con algo que, de no haberse tratado de Malfoy, Hermione hubiera interpretado como _preocupación_. No era una pregunta.

- Y si así fuera¿a ti qué te importa?- contestó ella recelosa, quizás de un modo demasiado brusco.

- No hace falta que te pongas así, Granger, sólo preguntaba- dijo él volviendo a su habitual tono frío e impersonal. Ella suspiró abatida.

- Sí, hemos discutido pero… ¡Eh¿Qué haces?- susurró furiosa al ver que él, como la vez anterior, había vuelto a quitarle el libro.

- Cocino, Granger¿no ves las sartenes y cazuelas?- comentó con sorna- ¿Tú qué crees?

- Devuélveme eso YA- le miró entrecerrando los ojos peligrosamente, hasta convertirlos en dos finas ranuras de color miel. Draco sonrió divertido, _adoraba_ molestarla.

- ¿No te enseñaron de pequeña en uno de esos colegios… _muggles_ que hay que compartir?- dijo burlón. La boca de la castaña se abrió de la sorpresa ante lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Había dicho _muggles_?

- Sí, lo hicieron… ¿Y a ti, no te enseñaron en uno de esos _carísimos_ colegios para sangres _purísimas_ como la tuya que no se le quitaban las cosas a los demás?- el rubio sonrió más ampliamente, le encantaban sus sarcasmos.

- Para tu información, sabelotodo, no hay colegios especiales para los niños magos menores de once años- meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro, provocando que varios mechones rubios danzaran en el aire- Me decepcionas. Ya no podré llamarte sabelotodo- concluyó en un fingido tono de desilusión.

- Vete a la mierda, Malfoy- dijo intentando ocultar una sonrisa por los comentarios del blondo, que no pasó desapercibida para él- Y ahora, si me permites…- se levantó con la rapidez de una snitch de su asiento y se lanzó hacia el libro que sujetaba un asombrado rubio, para quitárselo. Sin embargo, sus reflejos de jugador de Quiddich salieron a la luz y se lo cambió de mano antes de que ella pudiera llegar a tocarlo.

- Tsk, tsk- chasqueó la lengua en señal de desaprobación- Muy lenta, Granger.

La castaña frunció el ceño, ese chico la exasperaba. Además, por cómo la miraba –mostrando una hilera de blancos y perfectos dientes y con las cejas alzadas-, parecía que la estaba retando a que se lo quitara. Más bien, a que lo _intentara_.

Arrugó el ceño aún más, y una nueva mirada de desafío por parte del Slytherin terminó de incitarla a tirarse a por él para arrebatarle su preciado volumen. Sólo que ella no contaba con que Draco era bastante más alto, y le bastó con levantar el brazo con que lo sujetaba para evitar que lo alcanzase, por lo que la castaña se dio de bruces contra su pecho debido al impulso que había tomado, y hubiera caído de no ser porque él la agarró por la cintura con su brazo libre.

Ambos se quedaron paralizados ante la cercanía del otro, ninguno podía reaccionar; parecía que sus cerebros hubieran dejado de funcionar y no fueran capaces de emitir órdenes a los músculos, tan simples como "_apártate de ahí_" o "_muévete_".

Luego de unos minutos de tensión, interminables para los dos, cruzaron sus miradas, y Hermione pudo contemplar con deleite cómo aquellos fríos ojos grises que tantos suspiros provocaban entre las chicas de Hogwarts parecían arder al fundirse con la miel de sus iris. Poco a poco, el rubio consiguió salir del trance en el que se habían visto envueltos y, posando el anteriormente codiciado libro sobre la mesa, dirigió su otra mano a la mejilla de la chica, acariciándola, comprobando la suavidad de su piel. Hermione cerró los ojos ante el contacto de su fría pero delicada caricia y pudo notar un escalofrío de placer recorriendo su espalda, haciendo que Draco sonriera satisfecho ante su reacción.

La castaña pronto olvidó que se hallaba en un lugar público, junto a su peor enemigo, y que cualquiera que pasara por allí podría descubrirlos en una situación un tanto comprometedora cuando sintió el aliento de Draco sobre el suyo, mezclándose de forma perfecta y maravillosa.

Nuevamente se miraron a los ojos, los orbes grises de Draco parecían hielo derretido, abrasados por el fuego desprendido por los mieles de Hermione. El Slytherin sonrió de lado, con esa sonrisa tan Malfoy, tan suya, por lo que la castaña no pudo evitar mirar con deseo, con _codicia_ su boca; ¿por qué demonios no la besaba _ya_?

El blondo se acercó lentamente, demasiado lentamente para el gusto de la chica, así que decidió que era hora de jugar un poco ella también; se mordió el labio de forma sugerente, y sintió que su orgullo aumentaba considerablemente al ver el gesto sorprendido –gratamente- de Draco. Se aproximó lo justo para que sus labios se rozaran y sintió una leve pero placentera corriente recorrer su espalda. Después acercó su dedo índice y recorrió con parsimonia los pálidos labios de su "enemigo", consiguiendo que éste no pudiera resistir por más tiempo el deseo que lo embargaba, y acortase las distancias. Sus bocas se unieron en un intenso y esperado beso, que les mantuvo ocupados quién sabe por cuánto tiempo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Draco se encontraba tumbado sobre la adoselada cama de su habitación verde y plateada, mirando al techo ensimismado, cuando la puerta se abrió, dando paso a un jadeante Blaise Zabini, quien tras examinarle durante los breves momentos que necesitó para recuperar el aliento, dijo:

- Cuéntamelo _todo_.

- No sé a qué puedes referirte…- dijo en un tono indiferente, contrastando con la media sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios. Zabini le sonrió también, cómplice, entendiendo el juego del rubio.

- Bueno, ya sabes, lo que pasó después de que salieras corriendo del Gran Comedor detrás de la Granger como un perrito faldero…- directo al corazón, la cara de enfado de su rubio amigo no se hizo esperar- Venga, era coña, ahora cuéntamelo todo o sino me encargaré de difundir mi propia versión por ahí… y sabes que soy capaz.

- No me dan miedo tus amenazas, Blaise, todo el mundo me conoce, y no se creería cualquier cosa que vayan contando de mí…

- … Salvo en estos últimos tiempos, en los que después de haberte visto –y oído- cantar un villancico con los ingredientes de una poción delante de todos los Gryffindor de séptimo…

- Vale, vale, no sigas; _touché_. De todas formas te lo pensaba contar- dijo molesto.

- Solo bromeaba, _Draquito_- dijo imitando a Pansy, a lo que el rubio simuló una arcada y los dos carcajearon ante la ocurrencia- Venga, aún estoy esperando.

- Tampoco hay mucho que contar…- Zabini enarcó una ceja, incrédulo- me recorrí medio Hogwarts hasta que finalmente la encontré leyendo en la biblioteca, me acerqué a ella y le quité el libro que estaba leyendo, hablamos sin matarnos por poco tiempo, ella intentó recuperar el libro y nos besamos. Diría que por horas, hasta que llegó la inútil de la bibliotecaria y nos empezó a echar la charla por estar armando un "_escándalo público_"- imitó la voz de la señora Pince-. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, Granger había escapado, así que decidí venir a mi cuarto. Y heme aquí- concluyó señalándose. Blaise lo miró un rato, procesando la información recibida, y finalmente añadió:

- No me puedo creer que no te la hayas tirado.

- Joder, Zabini, estábamos en la biblioteca…

- ¿Y me vas a decir que nunca lo has hecho allí?- Draco le contestó con su silencio- Por favor- añadió con ironía- ¿Por qué, Draco?

- Porque… no creo que ella hubiese querido- Blaise sonrió ampliamente ante la respuesta- ¿Qué?- añadió, enfadado.

- ¿Desde cuándo te preocupa eso, Draco?

- Tal y como lo has dicho parece que las obligara…- dijo torciendo los labios en una mueca de desagrado. Blaise se encogió de hombros como diciendo "_ya me entiendes_"- Me refiero, a que quiero que ella _también_ lo desee. Como el resto- añadió rápidamente al ver que Blaise abría la boca para replicarle.

- Pero con ella es diferente¿verdad?

- Sí… ¡No! Espera¿qué quieres decir con eso exactamente?

- Nada en particular, _mon ami_. Entonces, la deseas¿no es cierto?

- Sí- afirmó, seguro.

- ¿La quieres _sólo para ti_?

- Sí, pero no me malint…

- Vaya, vaya, Draco- interrumpió el ojinegro- La _codicia_ te puede¿eh?- el aludido desvió la mirada hacia algún punto perdido en el horizonte- ¿Entonces, ahora qué vas a hacer?

- Pues…- pensó durante unos instantes, realmente nunca se había encontrado en una situación similar. Si le gustaba una chica, simplemente iba, le decía cuatro cosas, y caía rendida a sus pies, dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por él. ¿Qué debía hacer?- Ni idea.

- Ay, Draco, estás demasiado acostumbrado a conseguir todo a la primera¿eh?

- ¿Envidia, Zabini?- comentó con sorna.

- Puede. Pero _éste_ envidioso puede darte algunos consejos sobre lo que vas a hacer a partir de ahora…- Draco se levantó levemente, quedando apoyado sobre sus codos, interesado en lo que su amigo le podía contar.

- Te escucho.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Espera, espera, espera. ¡Repítelo otra vez!

- Malfoy y yo nos besamos.

- ¡AAAAAH¡Esto es genial, genial, GENIAL!- pataleó emocionada- ¡Repítemelo, por favor!- chillaba una entusiasmada pelirroja. Hermione suspiró con resignación. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces se lo había dicho.

- Malfoy y yo nos besamos en la biblioteca. ¡Y no me pidas que lo repita!- acotó al verla abrir la boca- ¡Parece que te haya besado a ti!

- ¡Chica, es que no entiendo cómo puedes estar tan tranquila después de que semejante bombón…¡AH!- suspiró, soñadora.

- Bueno…- se sonrojó- la verdad… es que me controlo, porque interiormente… estoy dando saltitos de alegría- confesó la castaña, avergonzada por aquel comportamiento tan impropio de ella.

- ¡Ay, pero mira que sonrisita de enamor…!

- ¡No te atrevas a completar esa frase, Ginevra Molly Weasley!

- Es que tendrías que verte… ¡Vale, vale, ya me callo!- agregó rápidamente al ver la furia en el rostro de su amiga.

- Ay, Gin… no sé qué hacer ahora… ¿Qué se supone que va a pasar?- Ginny la miró sorprendida.

- Hermione¿qué se supone que quieres que pase?

- La verdad, no lo sé… ¡Es que todo es tan raro! Me siento perdida…

- Bueno, ya has conseguido lo que querías¿no? Quiero decir, has besado a Malfoy…

_- Él_ me besó a mí- corrigió- Sí, supongo que tienes razón, pero…

- No te basta con eso¿verdad?- la castaña suspiró por milésima vez en aquella hora.

- Sinceramente… no. No puedo sacarme ese beso de la cabeza.

- Mmmh…- murmuró la joven Weasley, intentando pensar- Haremos una cosa, veamos qué pasa estos días, y si no, habrá que seguir con el plan que teníamos.

- ¿Seguir? Pero si ni siquiera habíamos empezado.

- Bueno, bueno, es una forma de hablar. Además, entre lo del Gran Comedor y esto, nos podemos saltar unas cuantas cosas que tenía pensadas…

- ¿Qué cosas?

- Ehm, cosas, Mione, cosas. Como te decía…

_- Ginevra_- siseó en un tono peligroso- ¿A qué… _cosas_ te refieres?

- Pues cosas, ya sabes, para que se fijara en ti, si es que no lo había hecho ya, como hemos comprobado y…- tragó saliva ante la mirada que le estaba lanzando su amiga- Uh, bueno, cosas como… no séeee, llevar la blusa más ajustada y con unos cuantos botones desabrochados, la falda por encima de las rodillas, lanzarle alguna indirecta…- todo esto lo dijo muy rápido, en un intento porque Hermione no escuchara bien. Sin embargo, esta sólo sonrío de forma espeluznante.

- Sabes, _Ginevra_, que si hubieras hecho algo así con mi ropa, no seguirías conservando ese _precioso pelo rojo que tienes¿verdad?_- ante esto, Ginny comenzó a reír nerviosamente y, después de un rato, consiguió calmar a la castaña para explicarle en qué consistía la siguiente parte del plan.

- Bien, para lo que te voy a contar, necesitaremos la ayuda de Dobby…- Hermione parpadeo confusa.

- ¿De… Dobby¿Para qué?

- Vamos a las cocinas, te lo explicaré por el camino- concluyó agarrándola de la mano y tirando de ella, arrastrándola –literalmente- hacia el lugar de trabajo de los elfos domésticos del colegio.

* * *

**¿Qué tal¿Os ha gustado la sorpresita? ya era hora de que pasase algo entre este par de tórtolos.**

**Al final me ha salido así, aunque realmente había pensado poner otro capítulo primero –Ira-, donde salía la parte "loca" –ya veréis por qué lo digo, jujuju- del plan de Ginny… pero tendréis que esperar al siguiente para verlo :P**

**Y bueno, os quería comentar una cosita… y es que he sido víctima de mi primer plagio Oo **

**La verdad es que ni se me había pasado por la cabeza que esto pudiera pasar, pero bueno, ahora que he visto que sí, estaré más atenta. Y me gustaría pediros un favor, y es que si veis que alguien publica esta –u otra- historia en cualquier otro sitio, me aviséis, xq NO TIENE MI AUTORIZACIÓN. Yo sólo publico en FanFiction, y si alguna vez fuese a publicar fuera, os lo diría.**

**Así que, ya sabéis, si veis mi historia fuera de aquí… avisadme, porfi, os estaré eternamente agradecida ;)**

**En fin, nuevamente, muchas gracias a todas mis lectoras, en especial a las que me dejáis un review con su opinión :) Es muy importante para mí saber lo que pensáis, así puedo corregir mis fallos y mejorar. **

**Aquí os dejo mi respuesta, guapas :)**

* * *

**karyta34****: Jajaja, me alegra q te divirtiese tanto! espero q siga siendo así :P)**

**XxXsofitaXxX:**** Gracias, aunque como ya dije arriba, aún sigo malita :( sí, los exámenes son lo peor… pero de momento me van bien, así q no me quejo –demasiado xD- y nada, gracias a ti por leerme, de verdad! mmm ciertamente, entrar en la mente de un chico debe ser cuando menos… entretenido :P sino q se lo digan a estos 4 xDD lo de Dumbledore no lo tenía planeado, pero se me ocurrió mientras lo escribía y tuve q ponerlo :P y bueno, al final lo de Ginny me lo reservo para el próximo capítulo.**

**Merodeadora-Chii****: Jajaja la cara de Lucius no tendría precio! por no hablar de la de Narcisa… con su eterna mueca de asco, como dice Harry xD me alegra q te guste, y gracias por la suerte n.n**

**Okashi Minako****: Lo q daría yo por tener un hechizo así… y muchas gracias de nuevo por los halagos, jejeje :P**

**Sweet Nini****: Eres la primera persona q se fija en eso –o al menos q lo dice-, es un detallito, pero me alegra q te gusten tb n.n**

**Adi Felton****: Gracias gracias! qué bien q te guste, espero q así siga:P**

**Danita****: Siiii, yo tb quiero! lo bien q me vendría en ciertas ocasiones… me alegra q te guste!**

**OkanakoO****: Jeje, procuraré escribir siempre lo más rápido q pueda -eso sí, siempre q no me salga algo indecente, entonces igual tardo algo más- xq yo tb he sido y soy lectora y sé q no gusta esperar demasiado :P y sí, el hechizo sería realmente útil, yo quiero!**

**Secret-Writer-Girl****: Te juro q al leer el review fui a mirar tu profile a ver de dónde eras! jajaja, q original :P glad u liked it, dear ;)**

**tonkstar****: Me alegra q te guste! gracias por el review n.n**

**xik-l****: Oooh, muchas gracias! n.n me alegra q te haya gustado, espero no haber tardado mucho en subir el capi! y wenu, si tengo tiempo siempre os responderé encantada, q para algo vosotras os molestáis en escribirme :)**

**Badada****: Gracias! descuida, lo terminaré, suelo ser muy perezosa, pero saber q alguien me está leyendo me anima y hace q me sienta en la "obligación" de continuar :P y thx por el amuleto, ojalá sirva –cruzo los dedos xD-**

**Malfoy.Girl.Potter****: Jejeje, me alegra q te diviertas leyéndome :P y sip, yo tb en la mayoría q he leído se comportan así… pero en un fic como este –sin pies ni cabeza jaja- no me pegaba q se enfadasen… y sí, los pensamientos de Draco no tienen desperdicio juju**

**Abril****: Mmmm, realmente no sé qué idea me tentaría más –babas- :P lo tendré en cuenta para el futuro!**

**beautifly92****: Gracias, qué bien q te haya gustado! y sip, pobre Hermione, yo en su lugar me hubiera muerto de vergüenza si mis amigos se llegan a enterar así…**

**MissPotter1004****: Wala, gracias! n.n y, como le he dicho a OkanakoO, siempre intentaré actualizar rapidito para q no tengáis q esperar mucho :)**

**ERY MALFOY****: Gracias linda, me alegra que te guste :P Ya te adelanto que, salvo que añada epílogo (cosa que dudo), el fic tendrá sólo 7 capis más el prólogo. Pero bueno, tengo pensado escribir uno más largo, tb Dramione, si te sirve de consuelo, jeje**

**Ariana Lovegood****: Graciaas! Pues te digo lo mismo que a Ery, y es que tengo pensado hacer otra más larga de esta misma pareja… lo que no sé es cuándo la empezaré a publicar, xq con esa no quiero arriesgarme a ir escribiendo capi a capi, y me gustaría tener algo de reserva antes de publicar…**

**escarlatagranger****: Hola guapa! me alegro que te gustase Se te hizo corto? Bueno, eran 6 páginas de Word, nu sé, es lo que escribo de media. Prometo intentar hacerlos más largos :P Y seee, pobre Ron, qué mala soy, jujuju xD**

**

* * *

**

**Besos y cuidaos mucho!**

**Nel**


	6. Taste my wrath, Weasel

**¡Hola hola!**

**Bueno, al final no pudo ser en diciembre, pero con esto de que ha estado mi novio aquí todos estos días (es que él vive en otra ciudad), pues como comprenderéis he estado… ejem, ocupada :D :P**

**Ah, y antes de que se me olvide…**

**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODAAAS! **

**Y esop… quería haber tenido el capi listo para ayer, pero siendo sincera no tenía ninguna gana de escribir algo… alegre… mis disculpas.**

**En fin, no me enrollo mucho hoy, así que os dejo con el capi a la de ya (que por cierto, no he revisado apenas, así que si hay algo raro... sorry)**

**¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

- Veamos, consejo número uno: que te hayas enrollado con una tía –y menos, tratándose de Granger- no implica que tengáis nada- informaba un moreno a su mejor amigo.

- ¿No?- preguntaba éste dudoso.

- No- aseguró el otro, tajante- Consejo número dos: al haberse dado la situación de forma ehm… casual, aunque hayas avanzado algo, no debes creer que lo tienes todo hecho.

- ¿Cómo?- cuestionó, confundido.

- Que cuando la veas, no puedes llegar y plantarle un beso en la boca, evidentemente- el blondo lo miró sorprendido.

- ¿Por qué no?- Zabini suspiró hondo, en plan _"Merlín, dame paciencia"_ y dijo:

- Verás… si fuera otra, lo más probable es que no te dijera nada…

- … Si se tratase de otra, no andaría devanándome los sesos de esta forma, porque ya me le habría tirado…

- … Pero siendo Granger, sin duda te cruzará la cara si vuelves a intentar algo así- continuó Blaise, ignorando la interrupción de su compañero de Casa.

- Entonces…- dijo Draco después de un silencio en el que estuvo pensando- ¿Qué debo hacer¿Darle celos?

- ¿Estás tonto, tío?

- No te pases, Zabini, no olvides con quién estás hablando.

- Pero¡es que es verdad! Joder, no tienes ni idea de tías…

- ¡Eh!- protestó airado el rubio.

- Sí, sí, te has tirado a muchas, bla, bla, pero no sabes nada de _psicología femenina_.

- ¿Y tú sí?- ironizó.

- Evidentemente, sino, compruébalo cuando, gracias a mis consejos, tengas a la sabelotodo a tus pies… o en tu cama- sonrió.

- Bien, entonces dime qué he de hacer.

- Consejo número tres y último: cortejarla- dijo sin dudar.

- ¿Corte…?- parpadeó- Esto… ¿has salido de un libro de la época medieval?- el morocho rodó los ojos. _"Paciencia"_, rogaba.

- A ver, listillo, me refiero a que hagas todas esas tonterías que hacen los enamorados- Draco iba a abrir la boca para protestar, pero el otro no le dejó- para conquistar a sus chicas- el rubio pareció meditar.

- ¿Te refieres a flores y esas cosas?

- Por ejemplo. Aunque también podrías ser…

- ¡Gracias, Blaise! Voy a la lechucería a preparar unas cosas, nos vemos luego- dijo al tiempo que salía por la puerta de su verde y plateada habitación, dejando al moreno con la palabra en la boca.

- … Más original- completó el susodicho, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Ginny, no sé si me parece buena idea…- comentaba una agitada Hermione, mientras volvían de las cocinas a paso rápido.

- Lo es. Y mucho- se detuvo bruscamente, provocando que la castaña chocara con ella irremediablemente. Se giró a verla- Pero si no quieres, no lo hagas…

- Bueno…

- … Ya vendrá _otra_ a _quitarte_ al rubiales.

- ¡Y una m…!- se tapó la boca con las manos. Últimamente hablaba muy mal, y lo peor de todo es que sabía que era _su_ culpa. Por ser tan perfecto y tan idiota- De acuerdo, lo haré- Ginny sonrió, complacida, y reanudaron la marcha.

- Lo cierto es que no sé muy bien de qué te quejas. A fin de cuentas la peor parte me toca a mí, porque tú verás a Ron… ¿Qué haré yo¿Imaginar a Harry?- la castaña rió ante el tono fingidamente afligido de su amiga.

- Entonces¿para cuándo tendrá Dobby eso?

- Pues siendo para "la mejor amiga de Harry Potter" y para "la novia de Harry Potter"- imitó, bastante acertadamente, el agudo tono del elfo-, probablemente para después de las clases de la mañana.

- Es decir, para mañana después de las clases de antes del almuerzo- dijo la castaña comprobando el reloj; si las pillasen correteando a esas horas por los pasillos, les caería una buena, así que aceleró el paso.

- Eso- dijo la pelirroja desde delante, agitando una mano.

El resto del camino hacia la sala común lo hicieron en el más completo y absoluto silencio, pues no querían ser descubiertas por ningún profesor, Filch, o su odiosa gata- Hermione se estremecía con sólo pensarlo. ¿Ella, la prefecta perfecta, la estudiante modelo, cogida _in fraganti _rondando por los pasillos a altas horas de la noche¡Su expediente académico quedaría manchado!

Estos pensamientos la acompañaron hasta su destino, al que habían llegado sin apenas darse cuenta. _"¿Cuándo he cruzado el retrato?"_ Se preguntaba confundida, frunciendo el ceño, mientras subían las escaleras procurando no hacer ruido, para no despertar a las demás chicas.

Llegado un punto, Ginny y ella se separaron, dirigiéndose cada una a su habitación correspondiente, no sin antes la pelirroja desearle unos _"pervertidos y rubios sueños"_, que hicieron a la castaña enrojecer profundamente a causa de la vergüenza y a su amiga soltar una risita pícara, sabiendo que había dado en el clavo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Las clases matinales transcurrieron sin pena ni gloria, igual de tediosas que siempre; incluso para Hermione, que daba pequeños y disimulados bostezos de vez en cuando, que sus dos mejores amigos no pudieron dejar de notar. ¿Hermione, aburrida? Sin embargo, decidieron no preguntar nada, pues no querían tentar a la suerte con ella después de lo sucedido aquel día cuando se enteraron, gracias a ese _grandioso_ hechizo –que una airada pelirroja les prohibió rotundamente usar, después de ver la reacción de su amiga-, de que le gustaba a Malfoy…

Sin embargo, recordando los sucesos de aquella mañana, notaron que hoy estaba de mejor humor, de _muy_ buen humor, para ser más exactos; pues les había saludado como siempre al bajar de su habitación por la mañana, con una luminosa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, como si nunca hubieran tenido aquel… percance. Les resultaba raro que se le hubiese pasado el enfado y que actuase como si nada hubiera ocurrido, pero estaban tan felices de tenerla "de vuelta", que prefirieron no comentar nada.

Pero eso no era lo más extraño. Ni lo único tampoco, puesto que ella iba sonriendo a todo el mundo, deteniéndose a hablar con todos sus compañeros –aunque sólo fuesen conocidos de vista- mientras iban de camino al Gran Comedor o hacia alguna clase.

Una vez recuperados de la sorpresa y, ya desayunando, pudieron observar algunos detalles más de su bizarro comportamiento: estaba comiendo más de lo normal –lo cual, ciertamente, no era demasiado difícil, pues desde que entraron ese año había tenido la estúpida idea –palabras textuales de Ron- de seguir una dieta-, atreviéndose incluso con dulces varios, y… se había arreglado.

Su ropa era distinta. Es decir, ellos sabían que nunca había sido una chica que se preocupase excesivamente por su imagen, aunque tampoco la descuidase por completo, pero siempre había dicho que le parecía una tontería arreglarse para ir a clase. Sin embargo, parecía ser que había olvidado –u obviado- estas palabras pues, aunque el uniforme escolar era el mismo de todos los días, lo llevaba de otra forma: camisa algo más ajustada, los primeros botones desabrochados –sin dejar nada a la vista, claro-, la corbata aflojada y… la falda por encima de las rodillas.

Pero si eso les había sorprendido, el que hubiera arreglado su pelo fue la guinda del pastel. ¿Quién era esa y qué había hecho con su Hermione?

Los chicos la miraban como si no lo hubieran visto nunca, y es que estaba diferente; estaba… feliz. Intercambiaron una mirada y asintieron con comprensión mutua. No querían interrogarla por el momento, pero al menos querían hacerle algunas preguntas…

- Hermione- tentó el pelinegro con inseguridad, rascándose la nuca.

- ¿Sí?- dijo ella, deteniendo su mano a medio camino de las tostadas de mermelada.

- Ehm, te ves… diferente.

- ¿Eso es bueno o malo?- rió ella, reanudando su ataque al desayuno.

- En tu caso bueno- sonrió Harry- Oye¿qué…?

- ¡Llega el correo!- exclamaron unos cuantos alumnos, quedando la pregunta de Harry en el olvido. Lechuzas de los más diversos colores y tamaños iniciaron su descenso hacia sus respectivos destinatarios, repartiendo cartas de preocupados padres que no verían a sus hijos en Navidad, regalos adelantados, revistas y diarios.

Y también…

- ¡Anda, Herms, hay algo para ti!- comentó el pelirrojo.

- Claro, El Profeta semanal, Ronald.

- Cuando me llamas así me recuerdas a mi madre- se quejó- de todas formas, no me refería a eso¡mira!

Levantó la vista y vio una lechuza de color ébano con rayitas grisáceas dirigirse hacia ella. Llevaba un fino paquetito alargado. ¿Qué podría ser? Cuando el ave depositó su carga sobre el plato –ahora vacío- de Hermione, sus dos mejores amigos se acercaron a fisgonear poco disimuladamente, ganándose una mirada iracunda de la ojimiel, por lo que retrocedieron asustados.

La castaña abrió el paquete con cuidado, revelando una hermosa rosa color sangre y un pergamino enrollado. Le quitó el lazo que lo sujetaba y lo desplegó; estaba escrito con una caligrafía pequeña y uniforme, a la par que elegante, que rezaba:

"**Una flor, para una flor"**

Miró por detrás, pero no llevaba firma alguna. Desvió la mirada a un lado, Harry y Ron observaron la rosa con un gesto extraño, y luego posaron sus ojos en su amiga. Una sonrisita indescifrable se les dibujó en la cara, como si ellos supieran algo que ella no. Frunció el ceño.

- Vaya, Herms, tienes un admirador secreto- se burló Ron.

- ¡Ronald!- regañó la chica, sintiendo que los colores se le subían a las mejillas- ¿Y cómo sabes que es secreto?

- Vaya¡así que he acertado!- sonrió. Hermione se abofeteó mentalmente por no saber morderse la lengua a tiempo.

- ¿Y qué si así fuera?- retó ella.

- Nada- se encogió de hombros- Oye…

- ¡Hermione!- una pelirroja llegó corriendo a su lado en su rescate. _"Nota mental: hacerle a Ginny un buen regalo de Navidad"_- Ven, tengo que enseñarte una cosa- añadió una vez hubo recuperado el aliento. Miró la flor y luego a la ojimiel- ¿Qué…?

- Luego- le dijo entre dientes- ¡Hasta luego, chicos, os veo en clase!

Los dos jóvenes las vieron alejarse hasta desaparecer por las puertas del comedor y, tras unos instantes, el pelirrojo habló:

- Malfoy.

El niño que vivió solo pudo asentir.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- ¿Y esa rosa?- preguntó la joven Weasley cuando se hubieran alejado lo suficiente de cualquier mirada indiscreta.

- No lo sé, la nota no estaba firmada- se la pasó.

- Ay, qué bonito… "una flor, para una flor"- suspiró como una tonta enamorada- Sabes que sólo puede ser de Malfoy¿verdad?

- Podría ser de cualquier chico de este colegio… o chica- añadió, mientras se llevaba un dedo a los labios, considerando esa posibilidad.

- Oye, qué creída te has vuelto con lo de Malfoy¿no?- bromeó Ginny.

- Yo… ¡yo no quería decir eso!

- Tranquila, era de broma… Bueno entonces qué, ahora tienes clase con las serpientes¿no?

- Exacto.

- Pues recémosle a Merlín porque esto salga bien- dijo juntando las manos y mirando al cielo con expresión devota.

- Si no sale bien, yo…

- ¡Saldrá¡Pero si ya estás pensando eso desde el principio, seguro que la pifiamos!

- Lo siento, lo siento… entonces¿ya tienes eso?

- Sí- le mostró un frasquito relleno de una sustancia de apariencia no muy apetecible- Así que, en cuanto venga Malfoy…

- Ay… yo…

- ¡Shhh!- dijo la pelirroja posando su mano sobre los labios de su amiga.

- ¿Pero qué…?

- ¡Creo que es él!- Hermione aguzó el oído.

- ¡Sí! Reconozco esa forma de arrastrar las…- calló avergonzada al percatarse de la sonrisa pícara de Ginny- ¡Vamos, vamos!- tiró de ella y abrió la puerta del primer aula vacía que encontró.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Minutos antes…

- Vaya, Draco, así que estás hecho todo un poeta- comentaba un pelinegro con ironía mientras se encaminaban al aula de Pociones.

- Cierra el pico, Blaise- amenazó el aludido.

- ¡Qué sensible! Entonces, le has enviado una rosa y una pequeña hada-luciérnaga encerrada en un frasco…

- No digas encerrada. Suena como si estuviera en prisión, o algo así- el moreno enarcó una ceja- Quiero decir, que a ellas no les importa estar así mientras las dejes volar algún rato cada día…

- Lo que sea, Draco, no estoy interesado en el Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas…

- Yo tampoco. Sólo quería informarme de mi regalo. Además, sé que a las chicas les gustan esas cosas… pregunté a varias- añadió al ver la mirada escéptica de Zabini.

- Ya. Aunque siendo Granger, seguramente hubiera preferido un libro- Draco se detuvo y recordó su primer encuentro en la biblioteca. Se golpeó la frente con una mano y Blaise le miró interrogativamente.

- Nada, que ya sé cuál será mi siguiente regalo.

- Voy a empezar a cobrarte…

- Ni de coña. Además, este ya lo sabía.

- Pero _yo_ te lo he recordado- señaló el ojinegro.

- Zabini…- volvió a amenazarle por enésima vez en el día- ¿No oyes algo?- dijo de pronto. El otro prestó atención.

- Sí… creo que son las voces de la sabelotodo y la pequeña comadreja- vio a Draco apresurar el paso- ¿Adónde vas?

- A preguntarle por los regalos.

- ¿¡Qué!?- pero el rubio ya había desaparecido de su vista así que, con resignación, se dirigió hacia la esquina por la que lo había visto marchar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Draco se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el lugar de donde él creía que provenían las voces, hasta que, desorientado, se detuvo, intentando averiguar por dónde podrían haberse ido; miró hacia la izquierda, y vio desaparecer por la puerta de un aula una cabellera roja. Sonrió para sí y se encaminó hacia allá decidido, aún no teniendo muy claro lo que haría para deshacerse de la Weasley y poder hablar tranquilamente con Hermione.

"_¿Tranquilamente¿Hermione?" _

Sacudió la cabeza, haciendo que su flequillo cayese graciosamente sobre sus orbes grises, apoyó su mano en la manija y abrió.

Pero, al ver la escena que se desarrollaba ante él, prefirió no haberlo hecho.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"_¿Dónde se habrá metido este imbécil?"_

Zabini intentó seguir los pasos de su amigo, pero éste era demasiado rápido y lo había perdido en algún cruce mal tomado.

En esto, oyó un estruendo, considerablemente potente, de voces de entre las cuales pudo distinguir la de su rubio amigo.

- Gilipollas- musitó, al tiempo que corría hacia los gritos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- ¡Tú… tú…!- señaló a la pareja con una mano temblorosa. Aún no salía del shock. Los chicos se separaron, quedando Hermione detrás de un pelirrojo, que se había colocado delante de manera protectora.

- ¿Yo qué, Malfoy?- cuestionó un aparentemente enfurecido Ronald Weasley- ¿A qué coño has venido¿No ves que aquí sobras?

- ¡Qué… qué…!- al fin consiguió reaccionar. ¿Qué iba a decir? "¿Qué haces con _mi_ Hermione?" La sola idea le resultaba absurda- Oí unos ruidos y decidí entrar.

- ¿Y lo de ponerte a gritar como un imbécil se explica…?- comentó ácidamente Ron. La cara de Draco comenzaba a tornarse de un _rojo Weasley_ no muy natural en él.

- Soy prefecto. Una de mis obligaciones es hacer que los alumnos cumplan las normas del colegio. Y eso hago- dijo, tan seguro, que quien no le conociera creería que era su comportamiento habitual.

- Habló _San Malfoy_…- intervino la chica por primera vez.

_- Tú_ no te metas en esto- siseó la serpiente, mirándola intensamente, con una mezcla de… ¿sentimientos? que ella no supo descifrar y que él no quería admitir. Desvió su mirada al ojiazul y… _"Espera un maldito momento. ¿Ojiazul? Hace tres segundos los tenía azules y ahora… marrones. ¿Qué coño pasa aquí?"_

La mirada de Draco se tornó de furiosa a sorprendida al notar el cambio. Tanto que Ron, inquieto, se volvió a Hermione, y ésta ahogó un grito, alarmada ante lo que estaba presenciando. De todos modos, el chico se giró otra vez hacia el rubio, encarándole.

- Y dime, Malfoy¿qué nos vas a hacer?- interrogó, tomando a la castaña posesivamente por la cintura. Draco sintió su sangre hervir ante la acción y no pudo contenerse más.

- Suéltala- ordenó, sin percatarse de la implicación de sus palabras. Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y Ron hizo lo propio con su boca.

- Oblígame- retó cuando se recompuso. Hermione los miró nerviosa. ¿Qué pretendían con todo aquello?

- ¡Draco!- gritó Zabini entrando por la puerta.

Todo pasó muy deprisa. Ron y Draco sacaron sus varitas al mismo tiempo, pronunciando respectivamente "¡Mocomurciélago!" y "¡Rictusempra!", con sus consiguientes resultados.

Es decir. Con un Blaise que, por apartar a su amigo de la trayectoria del hechizo, quedó cubierto de mocos por unas cuantas horas; y con una Hermione que, haciendo lo propio con su amigo, estuvo riendo sin parar hasta, aproximadamente, la hora de cenar.

El griterío era tal que consiguió atraer a aquellos alumnos que se dirigían al aula de Pociones, a pesar de que el sitio donde estaban se encontraba algo apartado de ese camino.

Lo último que Draco vio, antes de salir de la clase para llevar a Blaise a la enfermería, fue a un Ronald Weasley pasar por la puerta –sujetando a su _risueña_ compañera- con el pelo rojo fuego cayéndole por los hombros.

Sobra decir que ninguno de los cuatro asistió a las clases vespertinas.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Pero Draco- preguntaba el morocho, aún lleno de esa sustancia pegajosa indefinible- ¿Qué es lo que viste para ponerte así?

- A la comadreja comiéndole la boca a Granger.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ginny… ¡ja, ja! Recuérdame... ¡ja, ja, ja! Que... que nunca más… ¡ja, ja, ja, ja! Vuelva a hacerte caso… ¡ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

Ginny Weasley, de nuevo en su cuerpo real, suspiró.

* * *

**¡Ña! **

**¿Qué tal el plan loco de la pelirroja?**

**Por si no ha quedado muy claro (igual está un poco confuso el final), su idea era tomar poción Multijugos para transformarse en Ron y que Draco los pillara… haciendo cositas, jijiji xD**

**Hay que reconocer que su lógica tiene, xq con lo que aprecia el rubio al pobre Ron… estaba claro lo que iba a pasar :P**

**Seguro que no os imaginabais eso (¡o eso espero!), si es que esta Ginny tiene unas ideas de bombero jubilado xD**

**Lo de Zabini simplemente eran consejillos de ligoteo, que como Draco no está acostumbrado a no conseguir lo que quiere a la primera, anda necesitado de algunos… ¡si es que es irresistible, pero Hermione no es como el resto de las chicas y no se lo iba a poner tan fácil!**

**Ah y por cierto, que se me olvidó decirlo en el capi anterior (aix, qué cabeza…). El título del capítulo 5 –Master Passion Greed- es el nombre de una canción de un grupo de power metal llamado Nightwish que, para las que os guste el género, os lo recomiendo encarecidamente xD**

**¡Y bueno, me despido ya¡Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, me animan mucho:)**

**¡Aquí va mi respuesta, guapetonas!**

**karyta34****: Yo creo que todas sentimos envidia de Hermione! (maldita…) Pero es lo que hay u.u Tú tb estás malita? Qué tal vas ahora? Espero que mejor :)**

**harrymaniatica****: Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que este capi tb!**

**elisabetweasly****: Súper cómica y… qué más? Me has dejado intrigada xDD me alegra que te guste, y sobre lo de agregarte al MSN, pues si me dices cuál es… :P Aunque aviso que no me conecto mucho!**

**XxXsofitaXxX:**** Hola guapísima! Pues ya estoy mucho mejor, aunque tengo la voz ronca, jops! Con lo que me gusta hablar… y cantar… u.u xD La verdad es que Murphy era un desgraciado, podría haberse quedado calladito… aunque yo a veces le reto, cuando la tostada no se me cae por el lado de la mantequilla, mwahaha! Y como le dije a karyta34…quién no tendría envidia de esa castaña:P **

**Y bueno, lo del plagio aún estoy intentando conseguir que lo borren del sitio en cuestión, xq la individua esta sigue publicando tan feliz…**

**Gracias por el Draco (babaaas xD), a ver si los Reyes me lo dejan debajo del árbol! Yo a ti te dejo a quien tú quieras… si es al rubito, tb, no soy celosa jajaja :P**

**Sweet Nini****: Gracias! qué bien que te gustara n.n Yo tb me alegro que me fuese bien con los exámenes, así no tengo que estudiar en Navidad! Jejeje :P**

**galletaa****: Bienvenida pues! Espero que te sigas pasando por aquí… y que te siga gustando n.n**

**Merodeadora-Chii****: Mmm, el baño de prefectos… quién sabe, quién sabe… no te puedo asegurar, ya lo decidirá mi perverti… ejem, perversa mente sobre la marcha, jujuju xD**

**Lo que sí te digo es que al rubiales sí que se le pasó algo por la cabeza… qué sería?? Ahogar a Hermione en la bañera:P**

**Okashi Minako****: Jajaja, no eres la primera que me lo dice! (ni que lo piensa, seguro!). Me alegra mucho que te gustara! n.n**

**kitty-haruno****: Bienvenida! Qué bien que te guste! Pero jops, los capis me salen así… y tp puedo hacerlos mucho más largos xq sería… meter relleno xD Y eso no estaría bien… de todos modos haré otro Dramione (largo, esta vez) en el que espero que los capis sean más largos, xq tendrá una trama más elaborada.**

**xik-l****: Hulas guapa! Siento haber tardado tanto, en subir el capi anterior, es que soy muy oportuna para ponerme mala xD Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi, a ver qué tal este n.n**

**andeli Malfoy****: Gracias! Me alegra que te gustara, la verdad es que con el gripazo que tenía encima me costó bastante escribir ese capi, jeje.**

**escarlatagranger****: Hola linda! Claro que a Hermione le gustó (y a quién no… sigh)… no es lista casi! Y gracias, ojalá que se cumpla y mi imaginación y mis musas sigan inspirándome :P**

**Topiina'w****: Bienvenida!! Qué bien que te esté gustando n.n Jeje, la parte de Draco cantando fue muy divertida de escribir (y de imaginar xD)**

**Danita****: Hi guapa! Creo que esta vez no me he retrasado tanto, jejeje :P Aunque la otra vez no lo hice aposta, ni lo haré, xq no me gusta haceros esperar mucho… sólo lo justo, para que os quedéis con la intriga un poquito xD**

**Ariotciv****: Sip, ya tocaba que se fuesen lanzando, que queda poquito para el final… aix, qué sería de ellos sin Ginny y Blaise…**

**Ariana Lovegood****: Jeje, yo tb pensé que ya era necesario un besito (o besazo!) a estas alturas :P Y sip, llevo ya algo pensado del nuevo fic, pero aún no he escrito nada xq primero quiero acabar con este.**

**Malfoy.Girl.Potter****: Jajaja, pues ya has visto lo que se le ha pasado a la pequeña pelirroja por la mente… esas locuras tienen que ser herencia de los gemelos! Feliz año a ti tb n.n**

**---Mnik---****: Hulas! Me alegra que te esté gustando, guapa:) Al final no me dio tiempo a publicar el año pasado (qué raro suena eso xD), xq como supusiste anduve liadilla con la family y demás :P**

**Motoko Cydalima Ichigo****: Woah! Yo te conozco! He leído tu fic de La pequeña Hermione, primero en LWDHP y luego ennn Mundo Freak! Pero siempre me daba cosilla dejar algún post, jaja, soy algo tímida a veces u.u**

**Wenu, me alegro mucho de que te guste mi fic… ahora iré a decirte algo en MF xDD :P**

**Besos y cuidaos mucho!**

**Nel**


	7. Sloth

**Queréis matarme, lo sé. Yo en vuestro lugar también querría u.u**

**Buf, decir que lo siento es poco... aunque también he tenido mis razones para retrasarme, como podréis imaginar... exámenes, formateo inoportuno (no es que tuviera nada escrito, pero estuve varios días sin PC), más exámenes, enfermedad (de hecho aún sigo enferma, pero no os preocupéis, nada grave), viajes a Madrid, mi novio (¡es que me entretiene! xD)... pero sobre todo, la falta de inspiración.**

**Creo que ya lo dije, pero esta historia la escribo sobre la marcha. Y de pronto, un día las musas me dijeron "ahí te quedas" y se fueron, sin más. Y no se me ocurría nada decente para el capítulo... hasta hace un par de días. Y bue, acabo de terminarlo. He tenido que releerme el fic para no meter la pata con la trama (tiene poca, pero algo tiene xD) y esto es lo que ha salido... espero que no haya ningún disparate y que os guste ;)**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

Pereza.

Si había una palabra que en aquellos momentos hubiera elegido Hermione para definir su estado de ánimo, no hubiera sido otra sino esa.

Pereza. Ni melancolía, ni tristeza, ni vergüenza, ni remordimientos por lo que había hecho. Simple y llanamente, pereza.

Era cuando menos, curioso. Curioso porque ella siempre había sido, desde muy pequeña, una de esas personas que si no está haciendo algo, cualquier cosa que a su ver sea útil, siente que está perdiendo el tiempo.

Sin embargo, allí estaba. Tirada en la adoselada y mullida cama que la Sala de los Menesteres le había proporcionado, cuando había pasado tres veces por su puerta formulando una muda petición.

Miró alrededor una vez más. Librerías interminables alzándose hasta el techo, estanterías amplísimas con todo tipo de objetos, sillas y mesas elegantemente ornamentadas… todos los muebles que allí había parecían sacados de uno de esos libros de la época barroca que tantas veces había leído cuando aun asistía a su antiguo colegio muggle, recomendados por sus profesores de Historia.

Los colores predominantes, como buena Gryffindor, eran el rojo y el dorado, en tapices, cortinajes y mantas, lo que le daba un aspecto realmente antiguo y señorial a la estancia.

No le sorprendió que no hubiera absolutamente nada de comida. De hecho, cuando vio que no aparecía nada, sonrió orgullosa; ya lo había previsto. Sin embargo, no quería dejarse ver durante unos días por el colegio. Sacudió la cabeza. La alumna perfecta haciendo novillos. Qué ironía. Y todo por culpa de los chicos. De un chico en concreto, de hecho. Alto, rubio, de ojos grises, perteneciente a la casa de las serpientes, prepotente, narcisista, elitista… en resumen: un gilipollas… extremadamente atractivo.

Y allí estaba ella, escondiéndose de todo el mundo por un capullo arrogante que había estado jugando con ella unos días para luego besarla como nadie lo había hecho en la biblioteca, después agasajarla con regalitos y notas, y por último ignorarla y flirtear con otras como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos. Eso sí, procurando que ella no se perdiese detalle alguno de lo que pasaba entre sus conquistas y él, y aderezado con una sonrisa que a Hermione hacía que le hirviese la sangre y pensara: _"Eres tontatontatontatontatontatonta…"_

Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, quizás también ella tenía parte de culpa por no hacerle caso y no responder de ninguna de las maneras a las muestras de interés que el rubio mostraba por ella…

Resopló enfadada consigo misma. No, no había sido su culpa. Y tampoco había decidido aislarse del mundo para autocompadecerse y no parar de pensar en el capullo que se había colado en su cabeza. No. Ella era una luchadora, nunca se rendía. Dejaría pasar unos días, despejaría sus dudas, y se olvidaría de toda aquella locura. Después de todo, allí podía tener todo lo que quisiera sólo con desearlo.

Bueno, todo menos comida, pero ese era un problema que ya había resuelto gracias a la ayuda de Dobby. _"Nota mental: hacerle un MUY buen regalo a Dobby cuando acabe todo este lío"._

Al fin, hastiada, decidió levantarse y darse un paseo por las estanterías de aquel paraíso de libros, ya que por muy pocas ganas que tuviera de hacer algo, el aburrimiento la estaba matando; así que con pasos lentos y una parsimonia inusitada en ella, se dirigió hacia las librerías y pasó sus finos dedos por los lomos de los libros. Se detuvo en uno cuya cubierta llamó su atención.

"La Celestina".

- Oh, por favor, lo último que me apetece leer en este momento son historias de amor…

Prosiguió su avance, parando en esta ocasión en otro de color y forma distintos.

"Memorias de África". Frunció el ceño.

- ¿Esto qué es, una conspiración?

Irritada y molesta, siguió buscando: "Viento del Este, Viento del Oeste", "Cumbres borrascosas", "Los puentes de Madison", "Veinte poemas de amor y una canción desesperada"…

- ¡Genial, hasta los libros se ponen en mi contra! ¡La culpa de todo la tiene ese maldito imbécil! ¡Ojalá le tuviera delante ahora mismo, porque juro que le borraba esa sonrisa Profident de…!- se interrumpió al oír un ruido a su espalda. Giró sobre sus talones y, con la varita en mano lista para atacar a cualquier intruso que osara molestarla en aquellos momentos de descarga de tensiones, se encontró apuntando directamente a la pálida y afilada cara de nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Un pelirrojo y un moreno esperaban preocupados al pie de las escaleras de las habitaciones de las chicas de la casa de los leones, a que bajara cierta castaña de pelo alborotado. Era… extraño. Sí, esa era la palabra. Era extraño, porque Hermione Granger nunca se retrasaba…

… Ni tampoco llegaba tarde, pues quedaban diez minutos para que acabase el desayuno, por lo que seguramente no llegarían a tiempo a la primera hora.

- Le tiene que haber pasado algo, Harry- comentó un preocupado pelirrojo- Está tardando demasiado…

- Querrás decir que "está tardando" a secas. ¿O has visto que alguna otra vez que se retrasara para ir a clase?

- Yo de vosotros no la esperaría, chicos- los aludidos miraron hacia arriba de las escaleras y vieron a la pequeña de los Weasley ya preparada- No creo que hoy vaya a clase. Ni a desayunar. Ni a almorzar. Ni…

- Vale Ginny, ya lo hemos pillado- cortó su hermano- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Es algo grave? ¿No debería ir a ver a la señora Pomfrey?

- Ron, tú siempre destilando optimismo… Ha dejado una nota a sus compañeras de habitación diciendo que necesita tomarse unos días de descanso y que no nos preocupemos, que está bien. La verdad es que es comprensible.

- ¿Se puede saber qué le pasa a Hermione? Desde hace un tiempo está más rara…

- Creo, Harry, que no soy quien para decir nada. Si no os lo ha contado ella…

- ¡Pero somos sus amigos!- protestó airado su hermano.

- Ya te lo contará ella cuando se sienta preparada- dijo la pelirroja con tono cansado.

- O sea, que tú sabes lo que le pasa…- dijo apuntándole con el dedo, como si fuera culpable de un grave delito.

- Ya vale, Ronald. Si tan buen amigo te consideras, respeta su decisión y déjala en paz. La agobiáis demasiado. Sobre todo tú, que no dejas que se le acerque nadie- Ron abrió la boca para protestar, pero ella le ignoró y continuó su discurso- Especialmente si se trata de un chico- las orejas del sermoneado adquirieron un color rojo tal que se confundía con su propio pelo- Eres como el perro del hortelano, ni comes ni dejas comer…

- Bueno, comer si que como…- intentó bromear, pero calló al ver la mirada furiosa de su hermana.

- Vamos, Harry.

Tomando al moreno de la mano, que lanzó a su pelirrojo amigo una mirada de apoyo, se acercó al retrato de la Dama Gorda, y cuando tenía ya un pie fuera, lista para cruzar, volvió su cabeza y miró a su hermano.

- Cuando te quieras dar cuenta de lo que sientes por ella, será demasiado tarde y no habrá vuelta atrás. Ella te ha esperado demasiado tiempo, ahora solo quiere disfrutar de su juventud y ser feliz. Nos vemos a la hora de comer.

Se giró, haciendo que su pelo rojo fuego bailara graciosamente, atravesó el cuadro, y dejó a un confuso Ronald Weasley en medio de una solitaria sala común, meditando sobre las palabras de la chica.

- Malfoy…- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar tras unos momentos de aturdimiento.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Si en Hogwarts las noticias se extienden rápido de por sí, cuando están las Gryffindor Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown de por medio, se puede decir que se desplazan a velocidades superiores a la de la luz. Y eso era lo que había sucedido cuando la mejor estudiante que había pasado por el colegio en años dejó de asistir a clase. A _todas_ las clases.

Y así era como se había enterado el chico de ojos grises que traía de cabeza a la susodicha de su ausencia.

- ¿Cómo?- parpadeó incrédulo.

- Que sí, que sí, en todo el colegio no se habla de otra cosa. Por lo visto lleva varios días sin ir a clase. Y durante esos días, nadie la ha visto tampoco- comentó un divertido Zabini por la actitud su rubio amigo.

- ¿Que no ha entrado a clases?- repitió.

- Sí, eso he dicho.

- ¿Durante varios días?- añadió aún sin poder creérselo.

- Sí, eso es.

- ¿Y dices que nadie la ha…?

- No, Draco, nadie la ha visto- atajó el moreno. Había tenido que repetirle tres veces lo mismo, y estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

El ojigris bufó entre dientes. En cualquier otro momento, le habría lanzado, como mínimo, una mirada de advertencia a Blaise por su tono para con él. Pero claro, ese no era _cualquier_ momento. Era el momento en que se había enterado que la sabelotodo, a la que llevaba buscando desde aquel _pequeño_ incidente en el que la había visto besarse con Weasel –se le revolvía el estómago sólo de pensarlo, además de otra sensación que no sabía o no quería definir muy bien- había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Ni sus compañeros de clase ni sus amigos sabían nada de ella. ¡Por Merlín, ni siquiera iba a clase! El fin del mundo tenía que estar cerca…

… sino, ¿qué hacía él, el que siempre había despreciado a los hijos de muggles, el que pertenecía a una de las familias de más antiguo linaje mágico del mundo, el que se había dedicado a insultarla durante todos aquellos años, el que la había odiado desde la primera vez en que se vieron, _preocupándose_ por ella? Sonrió apesadumbrado. Ya no podía seguir negándoselo a sí mismo, le preocupaba lo que le pudiera pasar, lo que le pudiera haber pasado ya… el no haberla visto durante las clases que compartían le había extrañado, pero le restó importancia, pues alguna vez San Potter y el pobretón habían conseguido arrastrarla con ellos a hacer sabe Merlín el qué; pero aún así tenía un extraño presentimiento que, finalmente, se había confirmado al oír que no había sido vista por nadie durante al menos tres días.

Pero de pronto, una idea apareció en su mente, devolviéndole a la realidad. _"¿Cómo no se me ha ocurrido antes?"_.

- Eh, Blaise- dijo al moreno, que en ese momento estaba hablando –o más bien ligando- con una de las chicas de su casa. El aludido se giró hacia él, molesto por la interrupción y disculpándose previamente con la rubia a la que le había estado dedicando sus atenciones- Luego le sigues tirando los trastos. Necesito preguntarte algo sobre…- echó un ojo a su alrededor, comprobando que nadie les estaba escuchando- Granger.

- ¿Otra vez, Draco?- rodó los ojos- Dime, anda.

- ¿Me habías dicho que nadie la había visto, no?

- Merlín, ¿otra vez con eso? Me lo has preguntado siete veces- Draco rodó los ojos; _"exagerado"_-, no me…

- Pero ahora es distinto, se me ha ocurrido algo- su interlocutor lo miró, escéptico- ¿Sí o no?

- No, nadie la ha visto. Ni sus compañeras de habitación, ni la gente de Gryffindor, ni la de las otras casas, ni los profesores. Ha desaparecido en la nada- dijo haciendo un gesto que habría hecho reír al rubio en cualquier otra ocasión normal.

- Entonces… sólo… claro…- murmuró algo ininteligible, pese a que Zabini intentó aguzar el oído.

- ¿Entonces qué? No me dejes con la duda ahora- el otro levantó la mirada y la posó sobre la de su moreno amigo.

- Sólo puede estar en un sitio.

- ¿Dónde?

- La Sala de los Menesteres.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Ahora te alcanzo, Draco- dijo Blaise después de que hubieran salido del Gran Comedor- Una puerta cerca del tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado, ¿no?

- Exactamente- confirmó el rubio, deteniendo su marcha- ¿Dónde vas? ¿No tenías tanta curiosidad por ver si tenía razón o no?- cuestionó, suspicaz ante el cambio de actitud de su amigo.

- Tengo… asuntos que resolver- dijo a la vez que daba la vuelta y alzaba una mano al aire, a modo de despedida.

- En fin…- se encogió de hombros y continuó su camino hacia el séptimo piso.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- ¿Y dices que lo ha descubierto por sí mismo?

- Sí. Y menos mal, porque la verdad es que no sabía cómo insinuarlo sin ser demasiado obvio…

- Mira que eres, Blaise… si no tienes cuidado, sospechará algo. Ya sabes que es bastante… despierto.

- Para lo que quiere- sonrió el moreno, la chica le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Entonces- dijo ella, rompiendo el silencio en el que se habían sumido- ¿quién crees que ganará ahora?- dijo con aire casual.

- Lo veremos en un rato, preciosa- ella no pudo más que volver a sonreír, al interpretar el tono juguetón del moreno- De momento, deberíamos ir yendo al séptimo piso, o sino nunca lo sabremos.

- Por una vez estamos de acuerdo, Zabini. Veamos cómo acaba todo esto- concluyó, con un brillo picaresco inundando sus ojos chocolate. El chico meneó la cabeza, divertido por su actitud, y finalmente, siguió sus pasos, deseoso de ver el desenlace de aquella extraña "aventura".

* * *

**Sé que no es muy largo (5 páginas de Word), pero he tenido que cortarlo ahí para darle un poco de emoción :P**

**¿Qué se traerán entre manos Blaise y esa "chica desconocida"?**

**¿Qué pasa con Hermione? ¿Y con Draco?**

**¿Harán Harry y Ron algo, o se mantendrán al margen de todo?**

**Todo esto y más en el próximo capi (que por supuesto, no tardaré tantisísisisisimo en subirlo. A lo sumo, el finde que viene lo tenéis, lo único que me impediría acabarlo sería un Avada Kedabra xD), en el que, por cierto, quizás pase algo entre la parejita... depende de cómo me encuentre de ánimo pasará más o menos, jejeje :P**

**Bueno, ahora mismo no tengo tiempo de contestaros a los reviews (sorry u.u), pero en el próximo prometo contestarlos todos. Tendré que hacerlo por PM, porque después de este no habrá más capis, pero lo haré. A los que no podré contestar será a los invitados, pero si me dejais una dirección de mail, lo haré sin ningún problema :)**

**Umm qué más... ah, sip, he escrito un Oneshot cortito de Draco y Hermione, para celebrar los 100 reviews :D Así que si queréis pasaros, se llama "Emociones", y... va para todas y cada una de vosotras, por apoyarme tanto con este fic :)**

**Y ya está, solo me queda daros las gracias por todo... por leerme, por dejarme reviews y alegrarme el día los que los dejáis, los que no, por estar ahí, por tener paciencia conmigo para las actualizaciones... simplemente, gracias, gracias, gracias :D**

**Besos y cuidaos mucho, os veo en el siguiente capítulo ;)**

**Nel**


End file.
